The Originals Alternate Season Three
by heartoftheshadow
Summary: A different take on Season Three. Also a sequel to my other story, The Originals Alternate Season Two. Look inside if you want to know more. Klaus/Cami, Kol/Davina, Rebekah/Marcel. Some Elijah/Katherine, Elijah/Hayley, Josh/Aiden, and Klaus/Aurora.
1. The Road So Far

What has happened in this continuity so far:

 **The Originals Alternate Season Two:**

* Kol survived his hex at the end of 2x14, Davina saved his life by spelling a necklace that would absorb the harm the hex was doing to Kaleb's body but the hex wasn't totally gone just yet.

* Freya, in an attempt to try and force Rebekah back into her original body because an Original vampire would be a more powerful ally in a fight against Dahlia than an amateur witch, cast a spell that would reawaken Eva Sinclair's consciousness inside of Rebekah.  
* Freya didn't seal Finn's soul away just yet at the end of 2x15, but instead just put him to sleep.

* Freya helped Kol and Davina break the hex Finn put on Kaleb's body.  
* Klaus snapped Freya's neck, waking Finn up, unbeknowest to Klaus at first.  
* Finn transferred Esther's spirit from Lenore's body into Cami's.  
* Eva Sinclair fully took over Rebekah's body, but thanks to Freya, Elijah, Kol and Marcel, they were able to go into Eva Sinclair's mind, save Rebekah's soul and destroy Eva Sinclair.

* Esther was taken out of Cami's body and put back into Lenore's.

* Freya, after being more or less forced to by Finn, trapped his soul inside of her pendant, giving Vincent control of his own body back.

* Freya killed Esther inside of Lenore's body.

* Kol, Davina and Freya restore Kol's original body, he comes back as an Original vampire and leaves Kaleb's body.

* We learn that Kaleb had a rough home life. Davina felt compassion for him, to Kol's mild jealousy.

* Josephine dies by Dahlia's hand.

* Elijah and Gia almost hooked up but didn't.

* Jackson dies by Dahlia's hand instead of Aiden.

* Rebekah returns to her original body and has Eva Sinclair's body preserved for her to use at any time.

* Mikael comes back into the picture. Klaus attempts to stake him, but then learns he had a fake white oak stake, and Elijah had the real one. Elijah then holds Klaus down while Kol daggers him.

* Freya, to prove her loyalty to the family, desiccates Mikael, knowing he's a constant threat to Klaus and Hope, but not having it in her to kill her own father.

* Dahlia tries to convert Klaus over to her side while he's daggered. She also places a curse/hex on Elijah that increases his bloodlust and more or less turns him into a ripper.

* Cami undaggers Klaus. They hug.

* Klaus feigns allegiance to Dahlia while working with his siblings, knowing it's the best route to take Dahlia down.

* Klaus doesn't kill anyone to take vengeance, but does torture Elijah by letting him know that Katherine is dead and he and Rebekah kept it from him. Elijah's red door finally opens.

* Klaus tells Davina that Kol psychologically scarred Marcel as a child back in the early 1800s, to get vengeance on Kol.

* Davina separates Marcel, Josh and Gia from Klaus' bloodline.

* Elijah tells a widowed Hayley that he loves her. Hayley doesn't know how to respond.

* The Mikaelsons resurrect Esther in her true body and then kill Dahlia. Esther dies as well, for the final time, and the two wicked sisters find peace together in death.

* Davina and Kol briefly fight over what he did to Marcel, Kol confesses he loves her, Davina loves him as well and the two stay together with Kol reluctantly promising to make it up to Marcel, for Davina's sake.

* Vincent made friends with Gia and became a vampire.

* Hayley lets Elijah know that she has feelings for him as well but isn't ready to be with him. Elijah's bloodlust then overwhelms him and he nearly kills Hayley, only reason he doesn't is because Rebekah forces him off of her. Elijah then leaves New Orleans behind to fix his bloodlust problem.

* Rebekah finds out about Freya's role in the Eva Sinclair crisis. Freya apologizes and vows to make it up to Rebekah. Rebekah decides to let her, and stays in New Orleans, in her vampire body.

* We learn that Kaleb has killed his abusive father.

* Josh and Aiden leave town. Aiden briefly served as Alpha to the Crescents following Jackson's death, but decides he no longer wants to be alpha and instead wants to live a happy life with Josh.

* Marcel is now in charge of the vampires. The new Regent and head of the Crescents have not been introduced yet.

* Klaus ends the story, on somewhat good terms with Rebekah, Kol, Freya, and Hayley, raising Hope with his family to help him, and has also begun a romantic relationship with Cami. His relationship with Elijah is now rocky though, just like in the show.

 **Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge:**

* Elijah travels to New York to meet with an old witch friend of his, named Natalie, hoping to use her to break the spell that Dahlia cast on him to heighten his bloodlust.

* Natalie successfully breaks Dahlia's spell and returns Elijah to normal. Natalie then inadvertenly reminds Elijah of Katherine, and Elijah's grief for Katherine returns. He hasn't really had time to properly mourn her passing.

* Elijah decides to work through his grief by taking vengeance on those who were involved in her death. He travels down to Mystic Falls to do just that.

* Long story short, Elijah stirs up a lot of trouble for the Mystic Falls Gang, and then learns from Kai, the leader of the Gemini Coven, that there might be a way to raise someone from the dead even after their spirit has already "moved on". Elijah also gets the ashes of Katherine's old body from Damon.

* Elijah asks Kol about this, to see what he knows, and Kol does confirm what Kai said did have a bit of truth to it. He tells Elijah about the legendary Stone of Osiris. Last he heard of it, it ended up in the possession of the Gemini Coven.

* Elijah returns to Mystic Falls and gets the Stone from Kai after making a deal with him in which he owes Kai one. Elijah takes the Stone back with him to New Orleans, and with the help of Freya and his siblings, resurrects Katherine, as an 18 year old girl, who is more than a little amnesiac. She remembers nothing of her old life. Bottom line, Katherine will be in this story (Originals Alternate Season Three) as a secondary character. I know some of you won't be thrilled by that idea but, it's the story I want to tell, I hope you can all understand and still be interested to see where the story's going to go.


	2. Phases, Part 1

The Originals Alternate Season Three

Episode 1: Phases

Part One

 **A/N:** _Enjoy. Hopefully none of you will have to wait too long between updates. I didn't necessarily intend to write an Originals Season Three but as you can all guess by now, I caved and decided to write one so here it is. Some storylines will still be similar to that from the TV Series and the actual Season Three, and other storylines will be of my own creation._

 _ **Somewhere in Southern France, 1002 A.D.**_

" _In the beginning, we were so naive. Our mother had made us into beasts who fed on blood. But immortality was beyond our grasp, compulsion a trick we had yet to learn. All we knew was a fear of being hunted... That, and a terrible hunger. So we ran, as a family. And when we needed to, as a family, we fed."_

 _A young man was driving through a wooded area in a horse-drawn carriage, several other people in tow. After a few minutes, the carriage came to a sudden halt, the driver stopping his horse, hopping down from the cart after spotting another wooden cart abandoned on the side of the road. Cautiously, the driver walked toward the cart to investigate what was going on._

 _The driver slowly approached the cart and reluctantly peeked inside, his heart starting to beat just a little bit faster now, nervous of what he might see. As he looked inside the cart, he noticed that the far corner was stained with quite a bit of blood. Startled, the driver took a step back. "Heaven have mercy," the driver said quietly, his eyes wide open, a shocked and horrified expression on his face._

" _I'm afraid creatures such as myself know nothing of mercy," a voice in the distance said. The driver looked around, only to find himself suddenly grabbed by an unseen force at what felt like lightning speed._

 _ **Moments Later...**_

 _Elijah was in the middle of hiding the carriage with several tree branches, a tired look on his face. He then found himself distracted by the disturbing slurping sounds he could hear coming from behind him. Elijah sighed. "Kol, are you quite done?" Elijah asked impatiently as he turned around to look at Kol, who was feeding deeply on a young man laying on the ground._

 _Annoyed, Kol groaned as he lifted his head up, taking his fangs out of the man's carotid artery and sitting upright. Behind him, was Klaus, Rebekah and Finn, who were dragging a few drained human corpses back to the cart. "Oh, bother, Elijah! Is all of this_ truly _necessary?"_

" _Brother, the road is a major thoroughfare- if the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael," Elijah argued, clearly frustrated._

" _We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow... Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?" Rebekah lamented, looking over at Elijah as she spoke._

" _I should say yes, sadly," Finn added._

 _Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance. "Finn,_ please _, Niklaus-" Elijah started, looking behind him at the carriage for his brother, only to see Klaus petting the deceased driver's horse. Elijah rolled his eyes._

" _Do we have_ any _idea where we're running to next?" Rebekah asked Elijah._

 _Kol sighed. "Why not just do what we've_ all _thought of doing? Split up!"_

 _Elijah grimaced, disapproving of the plan silently as he continued to cover up the bodies of their most recent victims. Just then, Klaus stepped forward, staring at Kol, joining his siblings in their argument. "We swore a vow!" Klaus insisted._

 _Then Kol lost his temper. "Your vows haunt me more than Father himself! At least he can't chase us all. I say we take our chances."_

 _Klaus glared at Kol. Finn, appearing torn between both sides for a moment, reluctantly decided to speak up again. "Perhaps Kol is right, Niklaus-"_

" _Thank you, Finn! Yeah, I've always said, "Oldest is the most intelligent-""_

" _-Be quiet Kol," Finn interrupted, shutting his younger brother up. Finn then turned to Elijah with a pleading look on his face. "I take no joy in our assent, but I do wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If nothing else, Elijah, I'm sure you can understand that. Perhaps if we_ divide _-"_

" _-No, brother," Elijah interrupted Finn. "Niklaus is right. We made a vow," Elijah continued, staring at Finn for a moment, who gave Elijah a look of disappointment. Elijah then looked over at Kol, who looked back at Elijah in disbelief. Elijah then moved so he would be standing in the middle of all of his siblings. "Family above all," Elijah declared, now looking over at Klaus. "Always and forever."_

 _Klaus waited for a moment, before smiling weakly at Elijah, touched by his older's brother's loyalty._

 **Present Day, the Mikaelson Compound...**

Klaus was standing in the living area of the Mikaelson Compound, facing a wall of portraits, each portrait that of one of the Mikaelson siblings at different points in their history. His eye eventually made his way to a portrait of his older brother Elijah. The portrait seemed to be from the Victorian Era, the Elijah in the portrait wearing a black top hat, and an evening suit with a yellow vest, his hands gloved.

Klaus smirked bitterly at the portrait as his eyes began to fill with tears of anger. "Always and forever, indeed," Klaus said to the portrait quietly. He continued to stare at the portrait for a little while longer, before turning around and walking away.

 **Elsewhere in the Mikaelson Compound...**

Freya sat at a desk in her study, a red pen in one hand, an open journal on the desk in front of her, writing a journal entry.

" _August 5th, 2013,_

 _It's been six months since we defeated Dahlia and killed both her and my mother once and for all, and yet, I still have the odd nightmare involving my horrid aunt. Sometimes these nightmares also involve my late lover Matthias, sometimes not. I... I haven't told anyone about the nightmares. I keep them to myself. Everyone else seems far too busy dealing with their own problems to worry about somebody else's. Klaus is at odds with Elijah, and has been for five or so months now, ever since Elijah returned to New Orleans and resurrected the former vampire slash doppelganger, Katherine Pierce. Rebekah tells me this isn't the first time Katherine's mere presence has threatened to permanently drive a wedge between Klaus and Elijah. Apparently she stirred up quite the bit of trouble for them approximately five centuries ago in England, where they first met her, and Klaus hoped to sacrifice her in order to break the curse our mother placed on him that prevented him from being a true hybrid. From what I understand, Elijah ended up developing feelings for the poor girl, and helped her escape before Klaus could sacrifice her. Klaus then retaliated by slaughtering her entire family. I'm sure there's more to the story than that, but I've hesitated to ask for more details. To say it's a sore spot for them is an understatement._

 _Elijah has been living with this Katherine woman in his loft away from the compound. When she was resurrected, she came back amnesiac, and as far as I understand she still has yet to fully regain her memories. I'm actually not sure if she remembers much of anything just yet, last time I heard she was still a blank state. For that reason, and the reason that Klaus has it out for her, Elijah is determined to keep a close eye on her. Can't say I blame him. I've thought about resurrecting Matthias too using the same means, but... resurrecting Katherine, you could say it did quite the number on me. It put me into a seven day long coma. I'm not sure if I resurrected anyone else that I would survive it._

 _Rebekah, still acts distant towards me these days. She still hasn't forgiven me for the role I played in the Eva Sinclair crisis, which I understand, I'm not even sure I deserve her forgiveness to be honest, but... I need it. I always wanted a sister, and now that I have one... I wish we could be closer, thick as thieves, best friends.._

 _Kol, has been busy working on some sort of special project with Davina. She's helping him repopulate his bloodline for some reason. I really don't know why. I would've thought after defeating Dahlia, Kol would've wanted to jump back into the body of another witch, since he's always said he loved being a witch more than he ever did a vampire. I don't know. Oh and Klaus, to return to him again, always has this weird set up going on with Cami. He says hasn't committed to her yet, but they still go out for dates from time to time, and even kinda like a couple around others. I don't know what he's waiting for. Perhaps the idea of being involved with a human, someone so fragile, whose lifespan is so... short, terrifies him._

With that, Freya put her pen down next to the open journal on the desk, then put her hand against her hand, letting out a tired sigh as she did.

 **St. James Infirmary...**

Cami walked into the bar area of St. James Infirmary, which had now been temporarily converted into an art gallery, full of artwork on display. She looked around for a moment until Klaus appeared, walking over to greet her with a smile on his face. "Like what you see love?" Klaus asked.

Cami smiled back at Klaus. "You made the bar into an art gallery. Impressive. Is this the reason why you've been blowing me off lately? Dodging my texts, my calls...?"

"It... might have something to do with it," Klaus admitted. "I apologize," he went on, walking closer towards Cami and putting his hands on her face, before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Cami kissed Klaus back, the kiss lasting for a few moments before Klaus pulled away, the look on his face changing from a happy one to a more awkward one, to Cami's mild confusion. "Would you like a private tour... of my exhibition?"

Cami's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, are all of these actually yours?"

Klaus chuckled as Cami looked around at his art again. "I spent the better part of a millennia trying _not_ to draw my father's attention. And now he's lying desiccated in a box, and all those who stood against me have been vanquished... I see no reason the fruits of my labour should go unappreciated. And to answer your question, yes, all of these works are mine."

"I'm impressed. There's not a single ugly piece here. They're all... wow."

"Are you surprised? Camille, you've seen my art before-"

"I know, but just, pieces here and there. Wait, is that one over there—is that one Genevieve? She's—naked. I think. Yep, she's naked. Lovely."

Klaus cringed. "For some reason it didn't occur to me that I probably shouldn't have a painting of a former lover in all her—glory, in front of-"

"The new girlfriend?" Cami asked, seemingly finishing his sentence. "If I am that of course."

"I—Camille, I-"

"You're still not ready to commit are you?"

Klaus hesitated. "Camille, it's not that—I want to be with you, I really do, but... the kind of relationship you want, the kind of relationship you're expecting to have with me.. I'm not sure I can give you. I haven't had a committed, healthy relationship in well... a thousand years give or take. And since then, I've become controlling, jealous—paranoid."

"And I'm trying to be patient and understanding with you, it's just—"

"You do want more," Klaus finished for her, Cami nodding her head. "And I—I understand that. You deserve... more."

"But you can't give me more. Not right now at least."

"I am trying, to change for the better, to work through my own personal... demons."

Cami smiled hopefully. "That's good. And since you haven't really discussed this with me, I'm guessing you've been trying to do this on your own?" Cami asked, Klaus nodding. "Well, you don't have to do it on your own. I can be someone for you to confide in Klaus, I want to be someone you confide in, someone you don't keep secrets from like, _hey my child never actually died and was with my sister the whole time_. I wanna be there for you Klaus, if you're having problems, or issues—I wanna help you. But I can only help you if you let me."

"I know. So all of this being said, would you still be willing to escort the jealous, controlling hybrid to tomorrow's opening?"

"I'd love to."

Just then, Cami's phone began to vibrate loudly in her purse, interrupting her conversation with Klaus. Cami quickly dug through her purse and took out her cellphone, briefly checking the Caller ID to see who it was. _Marcel._ She held the phone up to her ear and answered the call. "Hello? ...Marcel? ...Wait, there's a dead body in an alley way in the French Quarter? ...And you're sure it wasn't a vampire, or a witch, or werewolf?" Cami paused. "Yeah, I'll come, just gimme a few minutes. I'll see you later," Cami finished, hanging up her phone and looking back at Klaus, who gave her a look of concern.

"Is everything alright with Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"Somebody was murdered in the French Quarter, his face was caught up, the body held up by restraints, authorities are involved, I have to go," Cami replied with a somewhat guilty look on her face. "Since I have my degree now and Marcel name dropped me to the police they want me to help with a psychological profile of the killer."

Klaus continued to look concerned, though now he looked a bit curious too. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, it's not necessary. I'll see you... tomorrow."

Klaus smiled. "Tomorrow it is."

Cami then turned around and walked away, leaving Klaus alone in his make-shift art gallery, a conflicted look on his face.

 **Somewhere in the French Quarter...**

Cami walked down a street corner with Marcel to where several police cruisers were parked, their red and blue lights flashing furiously, to Marcel's mild annoyance. While they made their way down, Marcel gave Cami more details. "Alright, so you can probably already fill in the blanks by yourself as to why I have a relationship with the NOPD," Marcel said to Cami quietly. "Kinda had to as the leader of a vampire community. I've more or less become their expert in anything that even _seems_ occult. And every so often, they come across the aftermath of some black magic and they call me in."

Just then, the two made their way into the nearby alley, and were soon greeted by a male detective in a black leather jacket. He addressed Marcel first. "Is this your friend, the shrink?" the Detective asked.

Cami looked a little overwhelmed. "Yeah, this is her," Marcel replied with a smile on his face.

"Fantastic," the Detective added.

The Detective then offered his hand to Cami, Cami shaking it. "Will Kinney. Detective—homicide."

"Cami O'Connell- bartender, part-time shrink..."

"I take it you work in private practise when you're not... uh, bartending?" Will asked.

"More or less. I was told I was going to be helping put together a psychological profile of your killer?"

Will nodded, before turning back to Marcel. "Marcel, show her the body. See if she can do what you said she can do."

With that, Will Kinney walked away, and once he was gone, Marcel led Cami to the body in question. "I'm sure you can do this. Hopefully the killer is human, it'll make them that much easier to deal with. But if by chance this was a vampire's doing, if it was one of my guys' doing... it's going to make relations tough in the Quarter. Part of the deal we have going on with the human faction is that my vamps can only feed on the locals. If one of them stepped out of line-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Cami interrupted. The two walked past a dumpster, over to where the body was. As soon as Cami saw the body, she immediately stopped where she was, gaping at the horrific sight in front of her. The body, or victim rather, was an adult man in a black suit whose wrists and elbows had been suspended by ropes as though he was some sort of macabre puppet. The man's mouth had also been mutilated, cut nearly ear-to-ear, something that Cami recognized as a Glasgow Smile, having learned the term after seeing Heath Ledger as the Joker in _The Dark Knight_. Blood had also dripped down from his face and onto the front of his shirt, staining it. Marcel looked over at Cami, becoming concerned after noticing the look on his friend's face. She looked like she had never seen something so awful in her life.


	3. Phases, Part 2

The Originals: Alternate Season Three

Episode 1: Phases

Part 2

 **The Mikaelson Compound...**

Freya was in one of the upstairs sitting rooms with Hope, the two sitting on a spread out blanket on the floor as they played with the various toys around them, Freya smiling all the while. Elijah was standing nearby, only a half smile on his face as he watched them. "She's getting bigger by the second," Freya said to Elijah.

"They grow up so fast," Elijah replied. "I—I should probably be on my way soon. Before Niklaus comes home."

Freya sighed. "How long will you two insist on avoiding one another? You're family for Odin's sake. Brothers. Always and forever?"

"I know. And though I like to honour my vows, my promises... Niklaus has been rather hostile towards me as of late. He still hasn't forgiven me for resurrecting someone whom he feels grievously crossed him in the past, and then... living with said person and inviting her to stay in the city he declared his."

Freya hesitated. "How is she? Has she, has she remembered anything concerning her past life yet, anything from before she was resurrected?"

Elijah shook his head. "Unfortunately she remains a blank slate. That being said she does feel there's something familiar about me so that's... that's something. I've made efforts to try and jog her memory, but... nothing's worked so far. At least she is able to retain new memories."

"I'm sure her memories will come back eventually. When and where, I couldn't tell you."

"I have faith that she will get her memories back as well. I just wish they would come back to her sooner rather than later. How's... how's Hayley been?"

Freya smirked. "The other member of this family you've been avoiding as of late. Actually, you've been avoiding her since tearing into her neck and nearly killing her, while under the influence of Dahlia's magic."

Elijah looked at Freya and Hope awkwardly. "That was a regrettable turn of events. I know there's no making it up to her, there's no way you could apologize for—nearly killing someone you claim to love-"

"Except she's already forgiven you, she's told me so herself," Freya confirmed, to Elijah's surprise. "She knows it wasn't your fault. She doesn't hold you accountable for it. You shouldn't either. The important part is, Hayley's still alive, and you're better now. Also, to answer your previous question, she's doing well. Dividing up her time these days between being a mother to Hope and being an advisor to the new alpha of the Crescents, Travis Lanier."

"That's good."

Elijah knelt down on the floor and began to play with Hope as well, Freya encouraging him to. He plays with Hope for a few minutes, before Klaus unexpectedly enters the room, interrupting the moment.

"Elijah, long time no see. How's Katerina doing these days?" Klaus asked with a sarcastic smile on his face, Elijah rolling his eyes and sighing as soon as he heard the sound of Klaus' voice.

"None of your concern," Elijah replied.

"Oh on the contrary, I'm pretty sure it is my concern, and should be yours as well seeing as once she gets her memories back, assuming she hasn't gotten them back already, she'll be setting out to destroy this family and turn us against one another."

Elijah gritted his teeth. "I believe Katerina would have no need to do that, seeing as you've already done that yourself," Elijah paused, Klaus looking at him curiously, a somewhat confused look on his face as well. "The one who turned us against one another is you Niklaus. We already are against one another. We're not on the same side, we're not on the same page. Because of you. Because you persist in hating someone I care deeply about."

"Elijah, I let that—strumpet live in my city, live under the same roof as my own brother, my own blood, without the constant threat of bodily harm, or harm to those she holds dear—what more do you want of me, brother?"

Elijah stood up and turned around to face Klaus, glaring at him, Freya watching the two carefully. "I know the only reason why you haven't threatened her, why you let her live in this city at all, is because I wield the white oak stake. The one weapon that can put you down for good. If I didn't have it... well, you would've already put her back in the ground, laughing and smiling as you did so."

Klaus grinned. "And you've said you didn't know me as well as you thought you did. Seems to me you know me quite well brother, because that's exactly what I would've done. It's what she deserved."

"Oh, if you two must poke at one another, may I suggest doing it elsewhere?" Freya asked, frustrated, breaking up their fight.

Elijah took one last, longing look at Hope. He hardly got to see his niece these days, and he knew that it was entirely his choice. He wished he could be around her more, to live in the compound again with the rest of his family, but he knew Klaus would never allow Katherine to step foot in the compound, memory or not, whether Elijah had the white oak stake or not. Reluctantly, Elijah walked out of the room without saying another word, a sad look on his face as he did, leaving Klaus and an exasperated Freya behind.

Freya looked like she was about to run after him, only to turn to look at Klaus. "Good going brother. Would it have really killed you to treat him with just a little bit of decency?"

Freya then chased after Elijah, leaving Klaus with baby Hope, Hope giving her father a concerned and worried look. Klaus sat down with Hope, looking guilty as he did, giving his daughter a hug.

 _ **Southern France, 1002 A.D.**_

 _Klaus was kneeling down on the ground, blood dripping down from his chin and open mouth, a sad look on his face as he looked down at the man he just killed, the man he'd drained of every last drop of his heart's blood. Klaus gently held the man's wrist for a little while longer, before dropping it. He then felt someone playfully smack him on the back of his shoulder. "Cheer up Nik, there's more where that came from. Who's ready for the next course?" Kol asked, a wicked smile on his face, his chin covered in blood as well._

 _Behind them, was Finn, who looked at Kol and Klaus, and shook his head, exasperated. "You are all filthy gluttons!"_

 _Kol sighed, annoyed. "And you remain ever the dullard."_

 _The Mikaelson siblings had just fed on and killed another five people, but this time, the victims appeared to be wealthy, part of high society, unlike the commoners that they had fed on a couple of days ago. Rebekah knelt down by her victim, a young woman wearing a beautiful, blue velvet dress. She touched the dress, feeling the fabric it was made out of with one hand. "Such pretty clothes. What shame they'll go to waste," Rebekah lamented._

 _Elijah rolled his eyes. "Rebekah, we have discussed this-"_

 _"You discussed this! None of us had any say in the matter! This lot were traveling somewhere- their cart is full of silks and finery. Five of them, five of us. Wherever they were off to, why could we not simply go in their stead?" Rebekah complained._

 _Elijah scoffed. "Masquerade as nobles from a land we do not know and whose customs we cannot begin to understand? Ridiculous!"_

 _Rebekah frowned. "You saw the castle down the road! It was practically a gala! If this bunch were headed there..." Rebekah paused, getting to her feet, gesturing to the bodies of the people they had just fed on and killed. "Look at them! They're not any better than we are. We could live as they do! At least, for a time."_

 _Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes once more, but Rebekah went on. "Think of it! Elijah, we could hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives-"_

 _"Silence," Elijah interrupted her, all five Mikaelson siblings quiet for a moment as Elijah focused on a sound he heard. He quickly realized that there was someone nearby, alive, with a beating heart. He gestured towards their victims' cart and the others followed his lead as he walked over to the cart. When Elijah was standing before the cart, he swiftly lifted up a dark blue blanket and tossed it aside, revealing a young, dark haired man, who immediately sat upright, looking utterly terrified at the sight of Elijah and his siblings. He jumped out of the cart and made an attempt to flee, running as fast as he could, but Kol and Rebekah used their vampire speed and stopped him in his tracks before he could get very far._

 _Rebekah smiled at the young man. "Well aren't you a handsome one?"_

 _"Looks like dessert to me," Kol said, walking closer towards the man in a predator like manner, the young man raising his hands up in the air in a non-threatening manner, trying to stop him._

 _"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!" the man pleaded, Rebekah looking at him curiously, Kol suddenly stopping where he was, folding his arms._

 _"Now, I am- my name is Lucien, I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned...? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse," Lucien went on._

 _Lucien looked over at Elijah, who looked back at him stoically, to Lucien's concern._

 _"Please, can we keep him?" Rebekah asked Elijah, a hopeful look on her face._

 _"Rebekah, no! What is our most important rule?"_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Never leave anyone alive-" Rebekah started, the rest of her siblings chiming in. "-Who has seen what we are."_

 _"Thank you very much. A practise that has served us very well indeed," Elijah stated, going to approach Lucien, with the intention of ending the poor man's life, only for Finn to interfere, holding Elijah back, grabbing him by the shoulder._

 _"Brother, she has a point! He may be of use," Finn argued._

 _"Ah, a proper family squabble!" Kol added._

 _"Perhaps we should put it to a vote," Klaus suggested, stepping forward. "All those in favour of letting him live?" he asked, Rebekah and Finn raising their hands._

 _Kol rolled his eyes. "Those inclined to gut him?" he offered, him and Elijah raising their hands almost simultaneously, Rebekah scoffing at Elijah as he did. Klaus was the only one who hadn't raised his hand, a conflicted look on his face. He didn't want to kill Lucien, but he respected his older brother's authority and wisdom at the same time._

 _"Well Nik, what shall it be?" Kol asked, looking at Klaus expectantly._

 _Klaus gritted his teeth, looking over at Lucien for a moment, who still looked utterly terrified. A moment passed. Klaus sighed, bracing himself for how Kol and Elijah were going to react to what he was about to say. "I say we let the man live. For the reasons Rebekah and Finn gave," Klaus stated, Kol grunting while Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Rebekah and Finn on the other hand, looked relieved._

 **Present Day, New Orleans Penthouse Apartment...**

A blonde female realtor was showing a very fancy apartment to a young man wearing what appeared to be very expensive clothes, walking around the main room as she described it to him, wearing her most charming smile. "It's a no-brainer, really- this penthouse is equipped with all the luxuries money can buy, _and_ \- while the asking price may seem daunting- rest assured that your view of New Orleans will be second-to-none!"

Lucien turned around and smiled, revealing himself to be the potential buyer. "I do like it. And as for the price..." Lucien paused, walking closer towards the realtor, gently brushing some of her long hair off her right shoulder, exposing her neck. "Now, nothing of worth comes without sacrifice, wouldn't you agree?"

The realtor was startled, not to mention uncomfortable with the way Lucien was touching her, laughing nervously as he stared at her neck with a hungry look in his eyes. "Mr. Castle-" the realtor started.

Lucien smiled widely. "Please, call me Lucien."

Suddenly, Lucien snarled at the realtor, his vampire features manifesting, the realtor screaming as she saw his fangs extend and his eyes darken. Without hesitating, Lucien bit into the soft flesh of the realtor's neck, blood rushing to the surface as he broke skin and dug his fangs in.

 **Kol's "Playhouse" / The Claire Tomb...**

A woman with long black hair, wearing a silver chain necklace with a heart at the end of it, white t-shirt and dark blue jeans awoke on the couch in the Claire Tomb with a gasp, Kol and Davina standing by, Kol holding an IV bag filled with fresh human blood. "Congrats darling, you're in transition," Kol said to the woman with a smile on his face, the woman sitting upright, throwing him a confused look.

"Jasmine," Davina said calmly, walking over and sitting down next to her on the couch. "Are you okay? You look... lost."

"I'm... fine. Just... disoriented I guess."

"A common feeling in my experience for newborn vampires. But the sooner you drink this blood, I have, the better," Kol explained. "Remember what we talked about Jasmine? If you don't drink within the first twenty four hours, you will wither and die."

"Unfortunately Kol's right," Davina added. "Sooner you drink the better. Assuming this is still what you want? To live forever?"

"Of course it is," Jasmine replied. "I just need maybe ten minutes before I drink anything, I gotta tell you, I'm feeling really nauseated right now."

"Something else that's common for newborn vampires," Kol said, a slightly impatient look on his face. "Now once you've drank the blood there'll still be the matter of programming you before we send you on your merry way. Of course we'll keep in touch and you can contact us anytime you like should you need to."

"Programming me?! We didn't discuss that. I'd remember if we discussed that-"

Kol sighed. "As an original vampire, I have the ability to compel other normal vampires such as yourself. Compelling is kind of... think of it as mind control. Really, I don't need to compel you, it's not exactly necessary, but I don't want you going out, wracking up a body count and drawing unnecessary attention to yourself. But, in the event that you do start to take human life... well, this is where the compelling comes in. I'm going to compel you to drive a stake through your heart if you ever take more than a single life. Hence what I meant by programming. I'm also going to compel you to give me a heads up if you ever see a vampire hunter by the name of Jeremy Gilbert, we'll give you a picture of the little wanker later."

"So I'm not allowed to kill more than one person?" Jasmine asked.

Kol and Davina nodded. "It draws unnecessary attention, and covering it up is a real pain in the ass. Not to mention taking innocent life is kinda something we shouldn't be encouraging," Davina replied.

"Unfortunately I'm a bit of a hypocrite now since I've killed more people than I can be bothered to remember. But, as lovely Davina over there can tell you, I've been trying to turn over a new leaf these days. Cut back on the random acts of violence," Kol explained. "That and I was actually hoping to draw attention to myself. Hopefully you aren't and will never have the desire to do so. Otherwise it'll be a _very_ short life for you."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "This is _not_ what I signed on for."

"I'm sorry, we're you hoping to go murderous rampages?" Kol asked.

"Well no but it doesn't hurt to have that option in the back pocket."

Kol smiled, a little amused by the response. "I like you Jasmine, you have a certain spunk to you that the others we've turned don't. That being said, we made a rule and we're sticking by it. But I'll tell you what, we'll inform the next recruit about the programming part before they're... snuffed, next time."

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, gimme the blood, I think I'm ready to drink it now."

"Great," Kol replied, tossing her the blood bag, Jasmine catching it. Davina watched her closely as Jasmine opened up the blood bag and put it up to her mouth, hungrily drinking every last drop until the bag was completely empty.

 **Somewhere in the French Quarter...**

Cami and Marcel were still in the alley way off of the main street, examining the body of the hung and mutilated man who had been staged to look like a puppet. After a moment, Cami takes a step back, looking over to Marcel. "Well, I'm no forensic psychologist, but whoever did this took their time. He bled- _a lot_ \- which means he was alive... but it was like he just _stood_ here," Cami explained, gesturing to the loose ropes wrapped around the victim's wrists and elbows. "These ropes, are just for display. He wasn't bound- there are no marks on his wrists, no signs of struggling or clawing..."

"He was compelled," Marcel said with a weary expression on his face. "By a vampire. Meaning it could be one of my guys. Or.. it could be one of Kol and Davina's recruits, but D told me that they had been compelled not to kill the innocent. Either way, rich boy here clearly pissed off the wrong vampire."

"I don't think this was random. There's something—ritualistic about this. I'm confident that this won't be the first victim we encounter, killed... like this. This vampire, whoever he or she is, is probably a serial killer."

The two were then interrupted by Will, his hands on his hips, an unhappy look on his face. "How are you guys doing over here? Please tell me you got something," Will said.

Cami hesitated, knowing she couldn't tell him that the murder had been committed by a vampire. "It seems methodical. Precise. The wounds might have a special meaning to the killer. Not a formal ritual, but intentional. And, the things we do on purpose, we tend to repeat," Cami replied.

Will didn't seem pleased with this evaluation. It didn't really tell him anything he didn't already know. He looked back at the body, frowning deeply.

 **Lafayette Cemetery...**

A woman in her late 50s was standing on the front steps of the Lycée, where she was addressing a gathering of several dozen witch elders from the nine witch covens of New Orleans. "Thank you all for coming," the woman began. "I spent the night consulting with our ancestors. They say we must remain strong and to defend our homes. But, for now, no covens are to expand into Gentily," the woman stated.

The Elders did not seem at all pleased by this news and began to chatter amongst themselves, some of them shooting angry glares at the woman, the woman unphased by it. She was the new Regent after all, and Josephine's replacement. She had power and authority over all of them and she wasn't afraid to remind anyone of that. "This decision is to keep us from having a violent turf-war with the vampires. And it's final," the woman announced.

Some of the elders rolled their eyes, and one of them, a dark haired woman, openly scoffed. "We can take the vampires Christine. You know we can," the woman rebuttled.

Christine sighed. "Not without casualties on our side. I have no desire to risk the lives of any more young witches. You shouldn't either, Kara," Christine argued.

"The vampires have been oppressing us for the longest time now. I say it's time we stop living under their thumb," Kara shot back.

"Kara, my niece was killed by a vampire. Marcel Gerard to be exact, the current leader of the vampire clan of New Orleans. Do not think for a second that I wouldn't love to rid this city of their kind once and for all. But we simply can't do it. Not without sacrifices, sacrifices I, and the ancestors, are not willing to make."

Kara pulled up the hood of her sweater, turned around and walked away in the opposite direction, annoying Christine. Christine responded by holding out one of her hands and muttering a chant under her breathe, staring at Kara as she did. _"Est se que fracta doigt, est se que totum toi!"_

Suddenly, Kara doubled over in pain, her right wrist twisting and breaking. She screamed in pain, instinctively clutching her injured wrist with her uninjured hand. "I don't believe I've dismissed you yet," Christine said matter-of-factly, with a stoic look on her face. "You will leave, when I tell you to leave."

 _ **A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you were wondering who I'd cast as Jasmine, I had Naya Rivera in mind. As for Christine Deveraux, I'm going to have to get back to you on that (open to suggestions on that one). And thank you to those of you who came back to read this story, I expected more of you but ah well, I'll take what I can get._


	4. Phases, Part 3

The Originals: Alternate Season Three

Episode 1: Phases

Part 3

 **St. Anne's Church...**

Marcel had just entered into a fight gym like area, that use to be the main room of St. Anne's Church. In the gym, were several vampires, including Gia and Vincent, who looked at Marcel were concern. As soon as everyone realized Marcel was back, all of the vampires turned to face him, waiting to hear what he had to say. "So, can all you guess where I just came back from?" Marcel asked rhetorically, an unimpressed look on his face. "I just had to check out a body with the police. Body belonged to a guy, fairly young, by the looks of it, wealthy too. He was nearly cut ear to ear and was strung up like a puppet in an alley way in the French Quarter. I didn't get to the best part. I got my psychologist friend to have a look at it... she said it looked like the guy was compelled to just stand there obediently while he was being murdered. So that means a vampire did it. I just wanna make sure, it wasn't any of you guys. So if somebody would like to 'fess up to murdering someone the other day, in a very disturbing way, now would be the time."

The room was silent. No one was coming forward. "I sure hope it wasn't anyone here. Because you know what I've taught you guys from day one? Dead bodies lead to _headlines_ , which means tourism drops. No tourism, means no food, means we gotta go elsewhere if we hope to eat because the natives here, they already know what we are, that we're out there lurking in the shadows," Marcel went on.

"It was probably one of the Mikaelsons," Vincent suggested, everyone turning to look at him. "Both Klaus and Kol are known for killing people in very gruesome and creative ways," Vincent argued. "If a vampire did this... I'm willing to bet it was one of them."

Marcel stepped forward, looking at Vincent, lowering his voice a little. "Normally I'd agree with you Vincent but.. both guys have been on their best behaviour lately from what I've heard, and seen."

Vincent scoffed. "Sorry Marcel, I respect you and all but, I'm gonna have to disagree with you on this one. Neither of them know what it means to be well behaved. They've been killing and torturing for a thousand years."

"Everyone can turn over a new leaf. Lord knows I have," Marcel argued. "But I planned on hitting them up anyways, even though I'm fairly certain neither of them had anything to do with this."

"And why would you be so certain? You know in all likelihood it probably wasn't one of us. You know us too well. If by some chance it wasn't the work of a Mikaelson... then maybe it was one of those weird vamps that Kol's turned."

Marcel sighed, folding his arms. "Probably. Either that or there's a whole 'nother party involved that we don't even know about yet. Regardless, I'm going to be interviewing each and every one of you, just to make sure that none of you had any part in it."

 **The next day, St. James Infirmary...**

Klaus' art exhibition was underway, and in spite of doing what he could to keep his name out of the papers since arriving in New Orleans again, he managed to draw in a large crowd. Klaus himself was standing off to the side, talking to Cami, a small smile on his face as he did.

Just then, a middle aged male art critic stopped in front of the naked painting Klaus made of Genevieve, four or five people waiting for what the critic had to say. "It's a derivative fiasco—little atmosphere, less technique. It's nothing more than a self-congratulatory edité," the critic judged, Klaus secretly eavesdropping using his vampire hearing. His small smile suddenly fell, Cami giving him a look of concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cami asked.

Klaus shook his head, forcing his smile to come back. "I'm fine. Just... got lost in thought for a second is all."

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by Lucien, who appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, standing behind Klaus, a mischevious smile on his face. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to host an art show without compelling the critics to speak your praise," Lucien said, announcing his presence to Klaus.

Klaus cringed while Cami looked confused. Slowly, Klaus turned to face Lucien, bracing himself. "And I wouldn't expect an uncultured _savage_ to crash such a formal affair," Klaus replied.

Lucien smirked, then looked over at Cami. He walked around so he was now standing beside Klaus, addressing Cami, Lucien chuckling as he did. "Yeah, not my usual scene. And who is this lovely lady?" Lucien asked.

"Camille O'Connell, but you can just call me Cami," Cami answered, smiling politely at him, Klaus still tensing up. "And you might be?"

Lucien extended his hand out, Cami shaking it. "Lucien Castle. I'm an old... associate-slash-friend-slash-progeny of Niklaus Mikaelson. One might say I was the first he turned. Actually, I'm fairly certain I was the first he ever turned."

"You were," Klaus admitted.

"Oh," Cami said quietly, not sure how to react to this information, Lucien smiling at her.

"Indeed. Not that there's any complaints here. My quality of life improved significantly after being made into the undead. Wait, did you know, that Niklaus was-"

"She did," Klaus interrupted. "She's my girlfriend," Klaus added, Cami's eyes widening at his use of the word girlfriend to describe her. "So don't even think I would share her with you."

Lucien gave Klaus a look of surprise, then looked Cami over again, before looking back at Klaus. "You're dating a... mortal?" Lucien asked Klaus, lowering his voice. "For how long?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really. Sorry to interrupt your... date, and your... seemingly failure of an art exhibit but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink with me later. There's something I'd like to discuss with you. In private."

Cami folded her arms, waiting for Klaus to respond. Klaus looked torn for a moment, before conceding. "Meet me at Rousseau's later, if you'd like to chat about... private matters," Klaus said to Lucien quietly, knowing Cami didn't have a shift at Rousseau's tonight, Lucien smiling, clearly happy with Klaus' response.

Lucien turned to Cami again before leaving. "Camille, it was lovely meeting you. I imagine we'll be seeing more of one another in the not so distant future," Lucien added before turning around and walking away, leaving Klaus and Cami by themselves again, Cami giving Klaus a look of concern.

"Klaus, who was that?"

"Exactly who he said he was," Klaus paused. The first vampire I ever turned. Actually, he was the first vampire ever turned that wasn't an Original. We go back all the way back to early 11th century France. In a thousand years, it doesn't look to me like he's changed all that much. Unfortunately Lucien and I have a problem of bringing out the worst in one another," Klaus explained, Cami only growing more worried.

 **The Bayou...**

It was mid-day. Hayley was standing next to Travis Lanier, watching a group of werewolves spar with one another. Travis had light, messy brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and was around five foot nine, height wise. He was wearing an old looking watch on his left wrist, had on a sleeveless white under shirt for a top, and dark blue jeans. He looked to be around the age of 23. He was watching the wolves closely, his arms folded, a stoic look on his face. "So... have you heard from Aiden lately?" Hayley asked Travis, trying to make casual conversation.

"He called me up a couple days. He and his vampire boyfriend are in New York City, having the time of their lives by the sounds of things," Travis replied. "Wish he would come back here to New Orleans though. This pack needs him whether he realizes it or not."

"Maybe he doesn't wanna be part of the pack anymore. Or maybe he's chosen a new pack, in the form of Josh, aka, the vampire boyfriend."

"You don't just get to leave the pack, it doesn't—or it shouldn't... work like that. And he shouldn't be able to just choose love over his responsibility to his people."

Hayley looked at Travis for a moment. "Are you jealous of Aiden?"

Travis shook his head. "No, I just... think he had a duty to his people, and Josh is trying to take him away from his duty. He was the best candidate to be an alpha to this pack after Jackson. He should've taken over after Jackson died, and he should've stayed the alpha. But instead, he leaves the city with his boyfriend, and.. I have to assume leadership of a pack of evolved werewolves, most of which would either like to branch off on their own, kinda like he did, or challenge my authority. I now have to not only look strong, but act strong at all times. It can... be a real burden at times. Things were admittedly easier when I wasn't an alpha."

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to be the alpha-"

"A part of me did. I thought I'd like being in leadership role, not having to take orders from anyone but myself. But that was before I actually got a taste of what being the alpha was like. Now... I don't know. I have no intentions of giving up my power and my alpha status but looking back at it... I probably wouldn't have stepped up to the plate like I did. Then there's the matter of the vampires."

Hayley gave Travis a look of confusion. "What about the vampires?"

"Rumor has it that a body was found in the French Quarter the other day. Supposedly a vampire was the culprit. If it turns out that the rumor is true, and if it turns out that it was one of Marcel's vamps that did it, it's going to upset the peace big time. Most of us already aren't particularly fond of Marcel Gerard, considering he killed some of us and cursed others."

"Marcel's not the worst vampire out there—"

"Hayley, in all fairness, you were never subjected to the Crescent Curse the way a lot of us were. It was a special kind of hell. We were wolves thirty days out of the month, and for nightfall on one of those nights, we were allowed to return to our human forms again, only to be forced back into our wolf bodies once the sun came up. You have no idea how much it sucked, and how grateful I am that you broke the curse when you did. Had we stayed cursed for much longer... I don't know what I would have done."

Hayley turned away from Travis and focused on the wolves again, a conflicted look on her face. She didn't realize that Travis still harboured some resentment towards Marcel for the role he played in cursing the Crescents. It was going to make keeping the peace between the Crescents and Marcel's vampires that much harder.

 **The Mikaelson Compound...**

Rebekah was in a room of the Mikaelson compound with her niece Hope sitting on her lap, Rebekah with a colourful book open in front of her reading her story, Rebekah smiling happily as she did. "'My grandma, what big teeth you have', Little Red Riding Hood said. 'The better to eat you with', the wolf replied, opening his mouth and swallowing Little Red Riding Hood whole. Then, a handsome wood cutter came and slayed the Big Bad Wolf with his ax, cutting his belly open, and saving Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. They all lived happily ever after," Rebekah read, closing the book up, Hope nearly asleep in her arms. Rebekah looked up for a moment, seeing Marcel standing in the doorway of the room, smiling warmly at her. Rebekah smiled back at him, and Marcel entered into the room, walking over to Rebekah and Hope.

Marcel took the closed book from Rebekah and placed it on top of a nearby drawer for her. "Thank you," Rebekah whispered to him.

"Don't mention it," Marcel replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find your brother, do you?"

"Which one?"

"The little one's daddy."

Rebekah shook her head. "Sorry. I think he was suppose to be hosting an art exhibit in Algiers or something along those lines. He offered me to go but, I'm afraid I wasn't feeling up to it. Decided to stay behind and look after the little one."

"It's what you do best... you would've been a great mom, Rebekah."

Rebekah's smile grew, touched by Marcel's words. "Thank you."

Marcel merely flashed another smile at her, walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Rebekah's smile fell. Hypothetically, she could have children in Eva Sinclair's body, or even adopt children in either body, but she could never have biological children of her own, and a part of her would always long for that, as stupid as it may seem to others, even if a child that wasn't biologically her own was just as good, which it was. But she would never experience the feeling of pregnancy, or child birth, or nursing—in her own body.

 _ **Southern France, 1002 A.D.**_

 _The Mikaelsons, led by the servant Lucien, have arrived at the castle in their victims stead, all five of the Mikaelsons wearing the clothes that the five people they killed had worn. Some sort of celebration appeared to be underway, to Kol's curiosity, while Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah looked nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle. Lucien was instructing the five of them how to act, gesturing to an older looking man, who was sitting on a throne at the far side of the room._

 _"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of—hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds," Lucien informed them quietly. He then looked over at Rebekah, focusing on her. "And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage."_

 _Rebekah gulped nervously, giving Lucien a nod. Lucien then noticed that Klaus, Kol, and Finn were now looking above them at the ceiling, to Lucien's frustration. "For gods' sake, stop looking up," Lucien ordered, a worried look on his face. He had no idea how any of this was going to end, but all he could assume as of right now, was not well._

 _Lucien then turned his attention to Kol and quickly pushed away a stray hair that had fallen from Kol's ponytail, Kol frowning as he did. He then anxiously lead them towards the throne, Kol forcing a smile and whispering in Lucien's ear. "Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off," Kol warned._

 _"Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot," Finn said, annoyed._

 _Rebekah looked paler than usual. "This isn't going to work, is it?" she asked Lucien._

 _Lucien forced a smile for her. "Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady," Lucien replied, Rebekah smiling in appreciation._

 _Klaus whispered in Elijah's ear. "Are you worried, brother?"_

 _Elijah hesitated. "We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus. It was hardly the wise thing to do."_

 _The Mikaelsons and Lucien finally made it to the throne of the Count, Lucien bowing before him in a dramatic manner before making introductions. The Count frowned deeply, opening his mouth first before Lucien had a chance to speak. "Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count admonished._

 _"Indisposed my grace," Lucien paused awkwardly. "Gout," he added, taking a step to the side, gesturing to the Mikaelson siblings behind him. "May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol," he said, pointing to each of them as he introduced them, all of them bowing their heads respectfully. Lucien then introduced Rebekah separately. "Also, the lovely lady Rebekah."_

 _The Count looked at all of the Mikaelson siblings suspiciously, standing to his feet as he approached them. "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings," the Count stated firmly, waiting to see how they would respond._

 _All of the siblings, except for Elijah, froze for a moment. Elijah stepped forward to talk to the Count, putting his most charming smile on. "Yes, your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, your Grace," Elijah replied._

 _Elijah bowed before the Count, the Count now looking slightly less suspicious. Feeling more confident, Klaus stepped forward, following Elijah's lead. "Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!"_

 _The Count smiled a little at Klaus as Klaus bowed before him. Talk of hunting always made him smile. Klaus then turned back and gestured to Rebekah. "May I introduce our sister?" Klaus asked, the Count looking at Rebekah curiously._

 _Rebekah gulped anxiously and stepped forward, smiling as widely as she could. "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais," Rebekah said, introducing herself. Remembering what Lucien told her earlier, Rebekah bowed so deeply that the Count was able to get a very good look at her busom, which satisfied him greatly. "Charmed," Rebekah added._

 _Klaus smiled over at Lucien, satisfied with how things turned out, Lucien looking visibly relieved._

 _ **Later...**_

 _Lucien was now standing off to the side of the room, all by himself, when Klaus approached him to talk, Klaus looking uncharacteristically friendly. "You've proven to be an immense help," Klaus told him._

 _Lucien smiled bashfully. "Oh. Of course, my lord."_

 _"Though, I must say, you don't seem at all disturbed about leading us into your master's home. You are intimately aware of what we are after all. Creatures who drink blood for sustenance that appear no different from the common man. We are a grave threat to any... mortal in the nearby area."_

 _Lucien sighed nervously and looked over at the Count de Martel, who was across the room chatting with Elijah. "My master is.. a cruel drunkard, who torments his servants for sport. Beggars who seek supper. Vassals who cannot pay a debt... like my own father," Lucien replied, becoming angrier and angrier as he spoke._

 _Klaus nodded in understanding. "Ah."_

 _"All these gentile folk, behind their silks and their jewels, are slavers. Killers. Whatever evil you are, you walk among greater evil still," Lucien replied, Klaus surprised by Lucien's passion. He looked at Lucien curiously but Lucien was now focused on the Count, looking at him bitterly. "What do I care if you kill the lot of them? ...I might have to thank you if you did."_

 _Suddenly, everyone in the room began to whisper amongst themselves as a man and a woman entered. Klaus turned to see what everyone was talking about, only to be immediately taken by the beauty of the woman, watching as they approached and greeted the Count by the throne. "Who are they?" Klaus asked Lucien._

 _"Oh, the Count's children—the Lord Tristan and the Lady Aurora," Lucien explained._

 _"She is exquisite," Klaus said aloud, as if he were in some sort of trance._

 _Aurora glances over at Klaus for a moment, before going back to looking straight ahead at the count, a glance that didn't go unnoticed by Lucien. Lucien and Klaus continued to stare intensely at Aurora, pratically captivated by her. "Ah, yes. Um, as her brother is wicked, might I suggest that you avoid them completely?" Lucien suggested._

 _Klaus continued to stare. "But would she really be a threat? Even to one like me?"_

 _Lucien thought for a moment. "Unlike you, she does not need teeth to tear a man's soul out. One only needs to stare into her eyes to be lost," Lucien replied._

 _"Ah," Klaus said with a chuckle._

 _Both Klaus and Lucien stared at Aurora longingly, Lucien staring at her with just a little bit more intensity._

 **Present Day, Rousseau's...**

Klaus and Lucien were drinking copious amounts of liquor at the bar at Rousseau's, laughing and seemingly having a good time, despite Klaus acting somewhat hostile towards him earlier at the art exhibit. "Oh, Kol! Kol was a bloody loon! I loved it! ...I've actually heard rumours that he's back now, here in New Orleans, fully resurrected, original body and all?" Lucien asked Klaus.

Klaus nodded before taking another drink. "Mother brought him back in the body of a witch named Kaleb. Then he reconstructed his original body from his ashes, and hopped back into that body. It's a long story."

"I doubt I need any further explanation anyhow. How about Finn? Oh, Finn—Finn was fine. As long as you never needed to _actually_ talk to him," Lucien joked.

Klaus chuckled, before becoming quiet for a moment. "Have you spoken to her?" he asked.

"Her?" Lucien asked back, confused. Klaus raised his eyebrows at him suggestively, and after a moment, Lucien realizes who Klaus is referring to. "Oh, you mean _her,_ " Lucien went on, looking almost momentarily choked up by the memory. "As you well know, Aurora and I parted ways around the turn of 19th century... I haven't seen her since. Tristan is still by her side though, last I heard."

"The obsessive, over protective old brother," Klaus remarked.

"Wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Lucien teased, Klaus gritting his teeth, knowing Lucien was referring to him and Rebekah.

"So, what was it you were hoping to discuss with me exactly?"

Before Lucien could open his mouth to tell him, their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Klaus' cellphone. After hesitating for a moment, Klaus took out his phone and checked it. After seeing it was Marcel that was calling him, Klaus made a gesture to Lucien to imply he had to take the call, and Lucien gave him the go ahead, Klaus answering the phone and putting it up to his ear. "What seems to be the matter Marcel?"

" _How did you know I wasn't calling just to talk?"_

"Experience. You rarely ever call just to talk."

" _...There was a murder, body was found in an alley way in the French Quarter. I had Cami take a look at it. There were no bite marks but... she seemed pretty certain a vampire was involved."_

"Were you calling to ask if I knew anything? Or if perhaps I was the killer in question?"

" _Both."_

Klaus smiled uneasily. "Did Camille not tell you I've been on my best behaviour as of late?"

" _Klaus, I've known you for two hundred years now. Best behaviour ain't exactly your thing. Just tell me if you know anything, or if by some chance you were responsible... just fess up and make this easier for all of us. The body.. somebody widened this guy's smile, cut him from ear to ear, then strung him up like a puppet."_

Klaus paused, his eyes widening, Lucien's eyes widening as well as he picked up on what Marcel was telling Klaus using his vampire hearing. "I'm afraid I know nothing Marcellus. And I can assure you I had nothing to do with this," Klaus told him, before hanging up the phone and turning to Lucien, giving his old friend an accusing look, Lucien looking back at Klaus uneasily, cringing a little.

 **A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Please feel free to leave a review if you'd like, I do take ideas under consideration and give credit when used. I know some things seem too similar to the show right now but it's going to continue to get different. The character I had in mind that would play Travis would be Louis Hunter. Also, I uh, got a PM from a creepy user not too long ago that requested I write a NC-17 story featuring a grown woman and a 12 or 13 year old boy. Just to be clear, I don't write things like that and I would report this user if I knew how._


	5. Phases, Part 4

The Originals: Alternate Season Three

Episode 1: Phases

Part 4

 **The Maison Bourbon Club...**

Night had fallen. The Maison Bourbon was filled with patrons, all of them drinking heavily, some dancing to the loud music playing on the stereo. On the bar, was Freya, along with several other women who were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. In her hand was a shot glass full of alcohol. Freya downed the shot and continued dancing, a male bar patron watching her very closely. This patron wasn't dancing, but instead, just standing there, a glass of some alcoholic beverage in one hand, his eyes trained on Freya, staring at her as if he was trying to see as to whether he recognized her from somewhere or not.

Eventually, Freya's eyes met his and they stared at one another for a long moment before Freya got off the bar and walked into the crowd, towards the male bar patron. Once she was face to face with the bar patron, she opened her mouth, deciding to chat him up. "Hey, I'm Freya, Freya Mikaelson," Freya said to the man, raising her voice a little just to make sure he could hear her over the loud music, introducing herself and extending out her free hand.

The man passed his drink into his other hand and shook Freya's. "I'm Tristan. I think I'll wait before I give you my surname if you don't mind," Tristan replied, a friendly smile on his face.

"It's fine. This might sound a little presumptuous of me but you seem out of your element right now. This doesn't look like your scene."

Tristan laughed. "Hardly. No, I only came here because I was looking for someone," Tristan explained. "A woman."

"Ah. Did you find her?" Freya asked.

Tristan's smile grew. "As a matter of fact I did."

"Where is she?"

Tristan hesitated. "She left. Um, about twenty minutes ago. I don't know why I'm still here, other than the fact that I was—eh, struck by your beauty," Tristan replied awkwardly.

Freya smiled at this. "Thank you. So did you live around here?"

"I only came to New Orleans recently," Tristan admitted. "Before coming here I was living in France. Uh, Paris, France, to be more precise."

Freya nodded, a slightly intrigued look on her face. "Cool. I'm relatively new to the city myself... Well, I haven't spent much time here yet."

"You don't say?"

 **Rousseau's...**

Lucien scoffed at Klaus, the two of them still sitting at the bar, Klaus giving Lucien an accusing look. "Just one day in your _mess of a city_ , and you're already accusing me of murdering an innocent civilian. I'm hurt," Lucien said, putting one hand over his heart in a dramatic manner.

Klaus frowned. "I listened very carefully to the description Marcellus gave me. The man's face, was carved up, so he looked as though he was smiling from ear to ear. His body was also, and I quote, _strung up like a puppet._ Sound familiar? That was your signature last I checked."

Lucien rolled his eyes. "I haven't killed anyone in that— _that_ way since 1948. I no longer feel the need to do so. Guess you could say I lost my appetite for it," Lucien paused. "I didn't kill this man, whoever he was. But you are right, that was my signature, and I hardly appreciate someone else stealing it. I imagine whoever killed this man, was hoping to frame me for it. It can't be a coincidence that the body was found the day I arrived in New Orleans. No, this has Tristan written all over it-"

"What does Tristan have to do with any of this?"

Lucien paused again. "I'll explain later."

"No, I think you'll explain now. What are you _really_ doing in my city Lucien? And what trouble have you brought with you?"

Lucien sighed, having another drink before answering. "News has spread, old friend. Every vampire in the world knows you've been attacked. A number of times, nearly _killed,_ " Lucien replied cryptically, to Klaus' further frustration.

Klaus rolled his eyes and snarked back sarcastically. "Oh, well, I can assure you that all those who stood against me ended up either desiccated, dust, or dinner."

Lucien laughed nervously. "Yes, but... what if it _had_ gone the other way, hmm? When Finn was killed, we _all_ learned the truth- the life of every vampire is linked back to the Original who begat the line. Kol's death confirmed it. Two _entire_ lines of vampires wiped out! Nearly _half_ the vampires in the world _died_ with them. As you can imagine, the threat level doesn't sit well with those of us who remain."

Klaus scoffed at Lucien. "Anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come see me! I'll be happy to reassure them. I don't have a death wish like Finn and I'm not nearly as impulsive as what Kol is."

Lucien laughed again. "Yes, you, Rebekah, and Elijah are mighty indeed, and have not fallen the way your other two siblings have in the past. Though, the attacks on you show that you are not _completely_ invulnerable. While you've wallowed in your family affairs, your progeny have grown somewhat... restless. The world is a finite place, territory limited. And even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf-wars. What if I told you there's a growing conflict between the remaining three sirelines?" Lucien asked his sire, Klaus trying to act like what Lucien said didn't phase him, when in reality, the idea of a sireline war was terrifying to him. He opened his mouth to respond, but Lucien cut him off. "Suppose one of them wanted to completely annilate the other? By killing Elijah? Rebekah? You?"

Klaus gave Lucien a sceptical look. "So, you're telling me you came all this way just to deliver a warning?"

Lucien didn't back down. "Think about it! Kill an Original, wipe out an entire _line_ of competition! A tempting goal, made more so by the fact that your family is divided and thus weaker than you have ever been!"

"That's where your wrong, _old friend_. Rebekah and I are on relatively good terms, as are myself and Kol."

"And Elijah?" Lucien asked, a sad look washing over Klaus' face at the reminder. "And how long do you think you, Rebekah and Kol will remain on good terms? I mean, Kol's going to take some time to revive his sireline so he's hardly a priority for any of your enemies right now, but Rebekah? I heard you actually made an attempt on her life not too long ago. Because of something to do with your father."

"That's all in the past-"

"Old wounds can be made fresh again very easily Nik. Do not be so naive."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "So, you still haven't answered my first question. What does Tristan de Martel have to do with any of this?"

Lucien frowned. "As you well know, Tristan and I have never exactly got along. To say we despise each other is the understatement of the century. We're also the same age, he's the first of Elijah's sireline, I'm the first of yours. This makes us evenly matched. But that's hardly relevant seeing as he doesn't just want to kill me. He wants to kill every vampire I've ever turned, every vampire in your bloodline to be exact. And how do you think Tristan plans to accomplish that?"

"...He wants to kill me."

"Indeed he does. But he can't do it himself. No, he knows you're more powerful than him, and even if he got his hands on the white oak stake, you would kill him long before he got the chance to drive the stake into your heart and end you. And if by some chance he did manage to kill you, your siblings would hunt him down and tear him limb from limb. Tristan might be wicked, but he's not stupid. I can't say this for certain, but I believe how he plans to take you out... is by turning your siblings against you. Have one of them do it for him."

Klaus held back any looks of worry. "Glad that you came all the way here just to tell me then. I'll make sure to have a witch cast a locator spell for him, and then I'll find him, and kill him. Disaster averted."

"You're underestimating Tristan. He is a stronger, not to mention craftier enemy than what you're making him out to be. Look, I know more than what I'm telling you right now, but the rest of what I know... I can't just tell you. I _have_ to show you. Come with me, back to my penthouse. There's a lady I'd like you to meet."

 **The Claire Tomb/Kol's "Playhouse"...**

Hearing knocking at the door, Kol went over to answer it, Davina talking to Jasmine on the couch. Kol opened the door, and on the other side, standing before him, was Marcel. "Marcellus! What brings you here at this hour?" Kol asked, a fake friendly smile on his face, trying to hide his feelings of hostility towards Marcel for change, but struggling to do so.

"I'll cut to the chase. Body found in the French Quarter, face was carved up to make it look like he was smiling from ear to ear. He was also suspended with ropes, kinda looked like a puppet—and here's the interesting part, I had Cami take a look at it, and she said it looked like the man had been compelled to just stand there while he was being killed. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Kol gave Marcel an incredulous look. "You're accusing me of murder, are you Marcel?"

"Not you specifically. I also think it could've been one of your recruits."

"Well let me save you some time then. I haven't killed anyone lately, and as for my recruits, they've been compelled against killing people. It couldn't have been one of them and I know it wasn't me, so... you're free to leave now. Actually you're encouraged to-"

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" Davina asked from the couch, looking over at Marcel in the doorway, Kol sighing as he heard her voice. She got up off the couch and walked towards the two men, eventually joining them. "Is everything alright?"

"Apparently a murder's been committed in the French Quarter, and a vampire was the culprit. Marcel seems to think either myself did it, or one of the vampires we've turned and compelled did it," Kol replied bitterly. "I told him neither scenario was a possibility. Still hasn't left yet though, even though it would be much appreciated if he did."

Davina gave Kol a stern look. "Kol, what have I told you about being nicer to Marcel?"

Kol sighed once more. "I know, I know. You won't stand for any more hostility between the two of us-"

"That's right. Same goes for you Marcel. I know Kol didn't do this, and I know none of his vampires did this either."

"Well somebody killed him," Marcel argued. "If it wasn't one of my guys, and it wasn't one of yours, and it wasn't you or Klaus-"

"It's _either_ Lucien or someone whose copying him," Kol interrupted, exasperated, both Davina and Marcel giving him a look of confusion.

"Who the hell is Lucien?" Davina asked.

Kol took a minute to think. "Long story short, Lucien is the first vampire Nik ever turned. Met him not long after we were turned actually, when he was just a human servant for the Count de Martel. Sometime around the early 12th century, he started preforming... I guess you could call them— _rituals_ on the anniversary of his 'death'. Same day, every year, Lucien kills a man by cutting up his face and suspending him with ropes or sometimes chains, whatever he can get his hands on that will do more or less. Think of him as a—vampire serial killer of sorts. However, he does kill outside of that little anniversary of his, it's just when he does, he doesn't kill them in that particular manner. Also one small problem with it being Lucien, this man clearly wasn't killed on the anniversary of Lucien's turning, and as far as I know Lucien isn't anywhere near New Orleans-"

"He might've just arrived in town. I don't think we should rule him out as a suspect," Marcel replied.

"So, where do we go from here?" Davina asked.

"Give me a description of him and we'll have everyone keeping an eye out for him. Can't very well do a locator spell for him since we don't really have anything of his."

Kol turned to Davina, then back to Marcel. "I'll go grab a notebook then. Make a little drawing for you. But you should know if Lucien is in town—I wouldn't recommend confronting him all by yourself. He's the oldest non-original vampire around. He could end your life within the blink of an eye, and not think twice about it. Consider yourself warned."

 **Elijah's Loft...**

Elijah was sitting down on a dark blue couch in his loft next to Katherine, Elijah with an ancient looking book in his hands, staring at the pages very intently, Katherine watching him as he read. On the coffee table nearby, was an emerald coloured green stone, the stone used in the ritual his family preformed to resurrect her—the Stone of Osiris. "What are you hoping to find in that book?" Katherine asked him in a soft voice.

"Something—anything on how long your post resurrection amnesia will last, and if there's anything we can do to speed things along," Elijah replied, continuing to stare down at the page he was on.

"Is me... remembering who I am, who I use to be... is it that important to you? Will it make you happy... if I regain my memories?"

Elijah stopped reading for a moment, now looking over at Katherine. "It's not for my sake, _Katerina_ , it's for yours. Forgive me but, I understood you wanted your memories back as well?"

Katherine nodded slowly. "I do. At least, I think I do. But—I'll change, if I get my memories back. I won't be... whoever it is that I am now, I'll be her, your—Katerina. Not the girl sitting on the couch with you right now."

"You would still be her-"

"I wouldn't," Katherine insisted. "At least I don't I would. The way you describe _her..._ you describe a stranger to me. Someone I don't know, someone I don't see as myself. This Katerina she, manipulated-used others to get what she wanted, she never cared about who she hurt or who suffered because of her-"

"That's not true. She was capable of caring for others very much, just sometimes—I can't say for certain, but I thought it was almost painful for her."

"Caring for others is not painful for me though, Elijah. It's not. I—I care for you very deeply for instance," Katherine pointed out, Elijah a little stunned by this information. "So how can you say her and I are one in the same? How can you not understand that recovering my memories would mean becoming someone that I am not right now, someone—entirely different. When I get my memories back, this version of myself will cease to exist altogether, it'll be—consumed, by the woman I become. This... Katerina, or Katherine, or whatever name I apparently like to go by."

"Katerina..." Elijah said quietly, staring longingly into Katherine's eyes, Katherine staring back into his eyes with the same level of intensity. Suddenly, Elijah heard someone knocking on the door. He shook his head and closed the book, putting it on the coffee table. He then made his way over to the door, Katherine following like a lost puppy.

Elijah then opened the door, only to see Kai Parker standing on the welcome mat outside, a mischievous smile on his face. "Elijah, good to see you again. I know this is short notice and everything but I was hoping to get the stone and the book back. Not that you need anymore time by the looks of it. Wow she really does look _exactly_ like Elena," Kai noted out loud, staring at Katherine, who was standing behind Elijah, Elijah letting out a sigh.

"Who's Elena? And who's this man? Do we know him, Elijah?" Katherine asked.

"We do, regretfully. His name is Kai Parker. He gave me some of the items used in your resurrection ritual," Elijah explained.

"And now he's looking for those items back, so if you could just go and get them for me, I'll happily be on my way back to Mystic Falls."

Elijah hesitated. "There's a slight problem. Katherine... she has yet to regain any real memories just yet. As of right now she's, for the most part—a blank slate. I was hoping to do something about that before I returned the stone and the book. I figure if there is a way to get her memories back, the book will know."

"She's amnesiac? Huh, what a weird side effect. Oh well, not my problem. I want what I came for Elijah. I'm not leaving until I have everything."

Elijah's nostrils flared. "Are you so arrogant as to threaten me? An original vampire?"

"Well, technically all I'm doing right now is threatening not to leave. But if I needed to kill you, I could. You forget, not only am I the leader of an entire coven, I have the ability to siphon the magic out of others. The only way you're alive, is through magic. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I would kill you long before you had the chance to siphon me."

"Do you—do you really wanna test that theory? Come on, just gimme the stone and the book. I was a little conflicted about loaning them to you in the first place. I promise if I find anything in the book about restoring someone's lost memories, I'll give you a call."

"Elijah," Katherine jumped in, Elijah turning over to look at her. "Let's just give the man what he wants. I—I don't want anybody getting hurt for my sake. Especially not you."

Elijah gave Katherine a meaningful look. "You have no reason to ever worry about me Katerina. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, as one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings left on this planet."

 **Lucien's Penthouse...**

Klaus and Lucien arrived at Lucien's new apartment complex, where they soon approached a pair of ornately carved and decorated front doors. Lucien turned back to Klaus before opening the doors, a grin on his face. "Please excuse the mess. I've been... entertaining."

The two entered into Lucien's apartment, which was filled with the sound of loud, obnoxious music and scantily clad people dressing together, some of whom were vampires feeding on innocent humans. Klaus looked mildly amused. "Well, you never were one for subtlety."

"Subtlety is boring," Lucien remarked.

With that, Lucien lead Klaus into the master bedroom, where someone had set up a nearby table with what appeared to be materials for a spell, several lit white candles, a wooden bowl full of herbs, and various animal bones. Klaus stared at the table curiously. "You brought me here to have a seánce?" Klaus asked, turning to Lucien.

Lucien closed the door behind him. "Something like that."

An attractive young woman slowly walked into the room, joining them, Lucien gesturing towards her and greeting her with a friendly smile. "I present my personal forecaster, the lovely Alexis."

Klaus laughed. "Don't tell me you're here to scry some future portents of my doom?"

Lucien rolled his eyes. "Alexis is no back-alley palm-reader. She's an expert cipher- patterns, trends, cycles... She does exceptionally well on the stock market, and never fails to guess the winner of _The Bachelorette._ Her power, to see into the future as well as what she can... it's a rare gift among witches. It runs in her bloodline."

Alexis walked over to Klaus and placed the palm of her hand against the part of Klaus' chest where his heart laid underneath. "Sorry love, I'm afraid I'm seeing someone," Klaus said to Alexis with a smirk.

Alexis ignored Klaus' comment. "I've heard _so_ much about you. The famous hybrid. Your ancient heart beats strong indeed for someone in such danger."

Klaus smiled widely and fakely at her. "If you have a warning to deliver, love, best get on with it. Though you should know before you do... I do believe in killing the messenger."

Alexis shrugged, unphased, Lucien helping her take off her shawl, exposing the black cocktail dress she was wearing underneath. "I'll share what I know... But, if you want the most from the experience, I suggest you feed on me. As you do, I'll allow you into my mind," Alexis paused, brushing her hair off her neck, exposing her bare throat to him. "You can see for yourself."

Klaus laughed once more, as Lucien lifted Alexis' left wrist to his mouth, giving Klaus a look as he did. "Come on, how long has it been since we shared a real drink?"

Not waiting any longer, Lucien allowed his vampire features to manifest, his fangs extending, his eyes darkening. He bit into Alexis' wrist and began feeding, Klaus joining him soon after, taking Alexis' other wrist and drinking from her as well. Alexis gasped at first, wincing from the pain, before her head dipped back, seemingly against her will, a smile forming on her face and her eyes becoming completely white. **"Drink deep, but beware—what you broke is past repair. All your oaths you betrayed, your sacred vows you've severed. Soon you will see that nothing lasts, for always and forever. When you least expect, the greatest beast you have ever known will return, and those who you thought allies will lead you to your death. As it is seen, so shall it be."**

As Klaus drank, a series of images appeared before his eyes. First, the scene of his birth, next, the mortal Mikaelsons being slaughtered by Mikael after consuming wine laced with human blood, after, an image of him feeding on his first human... then he saw the portrait of Elijah he was looking at in the compound earlier sprayed with what appeared to be blood. Next, he saw Freya with Kaleb, Kol's old vessel, Freya clutching her blue pendant with one hand, her other hand on Kaleb's chest, a look of concentration on Freya's face. Finally, he saw Elijah handing Katherine the indestructible white oak stake, a trusting look on his face as he did. After seeing that image, Klaus stopped feeding, Klaus grabbing Alexis by the throat, Alexis' eyes having returned to normal the moment Klaus took his fangs out of her. Lucien stopped feeding as well, a worried look on his face as he saw Klaus threatening Alexis.

"You think you can fool me with bad poetry and parlor tricks?!" Klaus roared as he held Alexis by the throat.

Alexis gave him an unimpressed look. "My visions are conjured from _you_. The threat you face will be more clear the longer I am in your presence. Kill me, and you'll _never_ see what's coming."

 _ **Author's Note:** Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Would've been here sooner had I been struggling with depression amongst other things. Also, for those of you also reading Becoming, this episode is set four-five days before my 7x01 AU, to explain how Kai could crossover into this episode for a chapter and then go back to Mystic Falls. Obviously you don't have to read Becoming to understand, my crossovers, the ones I will do, won't require that. Also, I've been debating which Lucien pairing to go with: eventual Lucien/Aurora or eventual Lucien/Freya... or single Lucien? I am focusing more on family than romance, of course, but I do like to add a little romance into my stories. Actually I was planning for the theme of this season to be familial love versus romantic love. Anyways, let me know what you think and what your thoughts are with a review if you want._


	6. Phases, Part 5

The Originals: Alternate Season Three

Episode 1: Phases

Part 5

 **The Bayou...**

It was the dead of night. After hearing the sounds of gunshots going off nearby, Hayley and Travis quickly scrambled out of Travis' home, only to see a group of heavily armed men standing several feet away. Travis' heart began to race at the sight of their guns, while Hayley quickly looked the men over, focusing on the fact that all seven of them had cold, dead looks in their eyes. They'd probably been compelled. Slowly, Hayley approached them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hayley asked the arned men, Travis following closely behind her.

One of the men cocked their guns. "We've been given orders to capture the hybrid, Hayley Marshall, and bring her back to our boss, alive," the man replied in a matter-of-fact tone. The seven men then took aim at Hayley. "Now understand, these bullets, were designed with the intention of being able to weaken a hybrid. We haven't been able to test them on an actual hybrid yet, but we have tested them on werewolves and let me say, what they do to your kind... it ain't pretty. So tell me, where is Hayley Marshall, we were told that she was somewhere here in the Bayou."

"Don't," Travis whispered in Hayley's ear. "Don't be a hero Hayley. You don't know what these men want with you or from you."

"I know that they mean business and if I don't go with them, they will start killing wolves. If you haven't noticed by now they've been compelled."

Travis hesitated. He didn't want Hayley to hand herself over, but he didn't want to endanger the lives of his people either. "Well, where is she? You don't tell us soon we're going to have a bullet in you and your little boyfriend there," the man threatened.

"He's not my boyfriend and if you're wondering where she is, she's _right_ here. _I'm_ Hayley Marshall."

The man grinned. All seven men then raised their guns and aimed at Hayley. "There's no need to shoot me. I'll go without a fight," Hayley stated, staring nervously at the guns in front of her.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we don't trust you, or any of your kind. We were told it was in your nature to harm others," the man replied, all seven of them firing their guns at Hayley at once, Hayley collapsing on to the ground below her shortly after the bullets pierced her skin and entered inside of her. Travis snarled, his eyes turning yellow, his nails turning into claws, his teeth growing and sharpening a little. The seven men seemed unphased.

"You try and stop us wolf boy, we'll kill you, and we have the means to do so. Do the sensible thing."

" _You didn't have to hurt her-"_

"Yes, we did."

" _You're going to wish you hadn't-"_

Travis lunged at the men, only for them to shoot him up as well, three bullets entering inside of Travis and taking him down, his body landing next to Hayley's. Several werewolves appeared in this distance, one of the men walking over and picking Hayley up, throwing her over his shoulder. The men then walked away with the fallen Hayley, leaving Travis lying there, his unconscious body spasming.

 **Cami's Apartment...**

Cami and Marcel were sitting down together on a couch in the living area of Cami's apartment, Marcel looking through photos of the crime scene from earlier, a worried look on his face as he did. "Kol told me it may not be a vampire from this city. He told me a story about this older vampire named Lucien-"

"Did you say Lucien?" Cami asked, looking alarmed at the mention of his name. That was the vampire she met earlier, the vampire Klaus was acting tense around, the one she knew he was meeting up with tonight.

"Yeah, why?"

"A friend of Klaus' crashed his art gallery today, said his name was Lucien Castle, said he was the first vampire Klaus ever turned-"

Quickly, Marcel took a folded up piece of paper out of his coat pocket and gave it to Cami. Cami unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the sketch. The sketch was of Lucien's face. "This is him. Lucien," Cami confirmed.

"Kol drew that for me. He said cutting someone from ear to ear and hanging them up like that—that it was part of some yearly ritual for him, a way to celebrate the anniversary of the day he died with Klaus' blood in his system."

"Oh my god. Klaus is with him right now."

Marcel looked a little confused. "Kol said he wasn't anywhere near New Orleans-"

"He is. He's in New Orleans. And he's our killer. He's gotta be-"

"Hold on," Marcel interrupted. "Kol said there was another problem with the idea that Lucien did this, he claimed that the man wasn't killed on the anniversary-"

"That doesn't acquit him Marcel, there's too many coincidences here-" before Cami could finish, their conversation was interrupted by the incessant vibrating of Cami's cellphone. Someone was calling her. Cami took her cellphone off the nearby coffee table and checked the caller ID, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. She answered the call and put the phone up to her ear to listen. "Hello?"

" _H_ _ey, it's Kinney. Wanted to let you know you were right,"_ Kinney paused, Cami giving Marcel a significant look. _"It happened again. Well dressed man, mouth slit open from ear to ear, staged to look like a marionette puppet. So, if you're not busy, I could use your brain."_

Cami gulped nervously. "Yeah, of course," she replied.

 **Lucien's Penthouse...**

Lucien, Klaus and Alexis were still in Lucien's master bedroom. Alexis was now drinking the blood from Lucien's bleeding wrist that he bit into himself to feed her, Alexis drinking every last drop that went into her mouth. Lucien then took his wrist back and he smiled warmly at Alexis, Alexis reciprocating the smile before she left the bedroom, the bite marks on her wrists already beginning to heal.

Lucien turned to Klaus. "I told you, something is coming. Believe me when I say, you'll need me."

Klaus was now furious, his nostrils flaring, hissing at Lucien. Using his vampire speed, he threw Lucien against the nearest by wall, pining him up. "I AM KLAUS MIKAELSON!" Klaus shouted angrily. "I don't _need_ anyone, nor will I be warned by lesser men!"

Lucien narrowed his eyes at Klaus in annoyance, as Klaus leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Lucien's. "I am the thing that lesser men fear!"

Lucien gave Klaus a devilish smirk. "Then act like it!" he replied with a chuckle, Klaus letting him go, still just as furious. Lucien walked past him a little, before turning back to look at him. "Instead of _doting_ on your pretty human girls and pouting about your family's disapproval! Yes, you _are_ Klaus Mikaelson! You are the most ruthless, _wicked_ beast to ever live!" Lucien pointed at Klaus and walked back towards him, poking him in the chest hard with his index finger in a daring move on his part. "I came here to remind you of that. Because, quite frankly, I've been worried that you've lost a step."

Klaus growled. "I need no reminding of who I am. The truth has been clear to me for a thousand years."

"And, in those years, you've acquired _countless_ enemies. And, with the sirelines at war, you now have mine as well."

Lucien walked over to the window and stared up at the night sky for a moment, leaning against a wall. "Anyone who would kill _me_ can now come after _you,_ " Lucien lamented out loud, turning around to look back at Klaus again. "And, since I have _so_ many rivals, and because I do _not_ want to die, I _beg_ you- let me help you! From now on, I'm the _only_ one you can trust!"

Klaus considered this for a moment, hesitating before speaking. "I don't trust anyone. Certainly not you."

 **Elijah's Loft...**

In the living area of Elijah's loft, a frustrated Elijah knocked over a lamp, startling Katherine, who was sitting on the couch, an anxious expression on her face. "Elijah, it's alright," Katherine said quietly.

"No, no it's not alright, for some stupid reason—I agreed to hand over that book, back to that—that sociopath, before we found any clues or hints as to how to get your memories back. You'll be amnesiac forever at this rate."

"I'm—I'm okay with that. And for the record, you only handed that book over because I asked you to, if you should be angry with anyone, be angry with me—not yourself."

Elijah walked over towards Katherine, Katherine standing up off the couch and walking closer towards him, until they were inches apart from one another. "I don't wish to be angry with you Katerina," Elijah replied. "I—I don't."

"Then don't be," Katherine said with a smile, putting her hands on Elijah's cheeks. "Don't be angry at all. You have no reason to be. Let's just.. forget about all of this and move on with our lives."

Katherine tried to kiss Elijah, but Elijah resisted, gently taking Katherine's hands off of him. "No, no we can't do anything like—like that, until you have your memories back. We've had this conversation before."

Katherine gave Elijah a look of both disappointment and sadness. She wished that Elijah wanted to be with her the way she wanted to be with him regardless of whether she had her memories back or not.

 **St. Anne's Church...**

Marcel was shirtless and in track pants inside the cage in his newly renovated gym, where he was sparring with Vincent, who was clad in a tank-top and jeans. Marcel suddenly him so hard that Vincent was thrown backward onto the floor, Vincent coughing hard several times as he struggles to get back on his feet. "I thought you said no vampire speed Marcel?"

"Come on, Vincent! If I move any slower, I'll be going in reverse!"

Vincent lunged toward Marcel to hit him, but Marcel blocked him. "Come on Vincent, you're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna spar with the big boys-"

Making a hissing like sound, Vincent then attempted to punch Marcel several times. Marcel blocked all but one punch, the last punch hitting him in the face, Vincent then kicking Marcel in one of his shins, but Marcel quickly recovered, spinning Vincent around and putting him in a headlock without much effort. "Still angry about being one of us?" Marcel asked.

"What do you mean, ' _one of us'_?"

"A vampire. Still wondering whether you made a mistake or not when you chose to transition?" Marcel questioned, releasing Vincent and shoving him a little, Vincent turning around to face him.

"I have no regrets about becoming a vampire. I no longer have to be associated with the Treme Coven or any coven or witch now that I'm a vampire. How can I not be happy about that?"

"You miss your magic, I know you do-"

"I don't. Having magic at my fingers was like—having a loaded gun in my hands at all times. I'm glad that weapon's finally been taken out."

Vincent tried to punch Marcel again, but this time, Marcel grabbed Vincent's fist, stopping him. He then tripped Vincent, Vincent falling to the ground, landing on his back. "I don't think you are. Not anymore at least. I think you actually miss your magic. You miss the witches. And most of all, I think you're upset about the fact that now when you die you won't get to be with your ancestors."

Vincent slowly got back up on his feet. "I'm not-"

"You are. Just admit it Vince."

"Fine, you want the truth? Yes, I'm angry, and upset about all of that. But the man who took all of that from me, Finn Mikaelson? He's trapped in his sister's pendant right now so I can't exactly try and exact vengeance on him. His siblings didn't have nothing to do with it either so it would be unfair to take it out on them. I have no idea where to place all this—anger I have. I have to bottle it up. I... I have no choice Marcel, but to embrace my vampirism, 'cause there ain't nothing I can do about any of this, I couldn't go back to being a witch even if I wanted to. Unless I possessed some unfortunate soul which I _refuse_ to do. I... I _hate_ being a vampire Marcel, I really do."

"Just... let it out. Don't be afraid to be—angry, about all of this, because you have every right to be. You didn't get to choose this life, I did. Just acting like you're not angry, bottling it all up.. that's how you end up really losing your humanity."

Marcel put one hand on Vincent's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "One day at a time Vince. We're gonna get you through this. Just don't act like you're not angry when you are, alright? For your sake."

Marcel gave Vincent a meaningful look, Vincent staring back at him with a stoic look on his face.

 **Lucien's Penthouse...**

One of the men from the Bayou from earlier arrived at Lucien's now mostly penthouse, the unconscious Hayley still slumped over one shoulder. Lucien came out of his bedroom and greeted the man, a smile on his face as he noticed he had Hayley. "Good work Adam. Set her down on the couch, will you?"

With that, Adam walked over and placed Hayley down on the nearby couch, before turning back and walking towards Lucien. "What did you even want the bitch for anyways?" Adam asked.

"As you well know, that _bitch_ is a werewolf-vampire hybrid, one of the few left in existence. If my company, Kingmaker Land Development is to create a virus that can weaken the most powerful hybrid in existence, they're going to need a hybrid to experiment on first. Do you understand now?"

"To be honest, sir, I'm still getting used to this whole, _'we live in a supernatural world thing'_ ".

Lucien laughed. "I understand, it can take some... getting used to," Lucien paused, now staring into Adam's eyes deeply, as if he was about to compel him. "You're going to leave now. You're going to forget this conversation we just had, and every conversation we've had once you're out of the building. Then you're going to get some rope on your way home. Once your home, you're going to make yourself a noose, and you're going to hang yourself."

Adam nodded. He then walked away from Lucien, leaving his penthouse after walking through the double doors, Lucien smiling wickedly as he watched him. He then looked back at the unconscious Hayley, a small look of regret on his face.

 **Cami's Apartment...**

Cami returned to her apartment through the front door, having already examined the crime scene, telling Will Kinney all that she could without exposing the existence of the supernatural to him. Cami was then startled to see that the back door, which was in her bedroom, was slightly opened. Someone was inside her apartment. Her heart started to race.

"Who's there?" Cami asked anxiously.

Klaus appeared behind her, smiling in amusement, holding a small painting in his hands. "You're on edge," Klaus replied.

Cami yelped, turning to face him, an unimpressed look on her face. "And you're... trespassing! You can't just come- I mean, Klaus, seriously!"

"I didn't think there would be a problem-"

"There is a serial killer, loose in the streets of New Orleans right now, cutting up people's faces and hanging them up like puppets, and you can't imagine why I wouldn't you to sneak up on me like that in my own home?"

Klaus looked slightly confused. "There was another murder, was there?"

"There was. I just came back from looking the crime scene over—didn't look all that different from the first one. A somewhat wealthy man, cut from ear to ear-"

"Do you still think it was the work of a vampire?"

"The man was compelled. And not only do I think it was a vampire that did it, I think it was your old buddy Lucien—the creep who approached us at your art gallery. Kol told Marcel that this was his signature, and all of these killings are conveniently timed with his arrival-"

"It wasn't Lucien," Klaus assured her. "I just spent the night with him. He claims he hasn't killed anyone in that—that fashion, since the late 1940s."

Cami gave Klaus an incredulous look. "And you believe him?"

"I don't know. But I do have my doubts that it's Lucien committing these murders. I'm more inclined to think it's one of his enemies, trying to frame him in an effort to pit us against one another. Lucien told me tonight that there is a war brewing between the three remaining sirelines, countless vampires out there who now know all you have to do to wipe out a whole bloodline of vampires is to kill the progenitor."

Cami looked overwhelmed by this new piece of information. "Does that mean—we're going to end up with even more vampires in New Orleans—all of whom are hellbent on trying to kill you and your siblings?"

Klaus sighed. "It would seem so."

"Is there any chance we can talk about this more tomorrow, I'm really tired-"

"Of course. But before you go and get ready for bed, I have a gift as I imagine you've noticed by now. A painting," Klaus paused, awkwardly handing Cami the painting, looking anxious as he did.

Cami took a moment to examine the painting. It seemed to be inspired by the time they watched a man painting on a street corner of the French Quarter. However, in this painting, it was just Cami, standing on the brick street by Rousseau's. Cami smiled warmly at the painting, then smiled warmly at Klaus, Klaus smiling back at her. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I love it. But what's the occasion?"

"Just—a gift, for being so patient with me these past months. I truly appreciated it..." Klaus paused again. "Goodnight Camille," he said, turning around to leave, only for Cami to stop him.

"Klaus, wait," Cami said, Klaus turning back to look at her. "Earlier, when you called me your girlfriend in front of Lucien, did it mean anything, or was it just some sort of weird vampire-territorial thing-"

"I did say it impulsively," Klaus admitted. "In retrospect I probably shouldn't have, because if Lucien proves to be trouble for me in the future, if he turns out to be a foe rather than ally, than I've inadvertently painted a target on your back. But.. I don't know. Perhaps, if you want to, and now that the damage has already been done... I think I could try and be your boyfriend Camille. And I think I would very much like for you to be my girlfriend. But as I said yesterday, I'm still not sure I'll be able to give you what you want-"

"What I want Klaus, right now, is to be your girlfriend. But I can wait, if you're not ready just yet."

Klaus hesitated. "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready."

Cami set the painting down. "I understand," she replied, looking back at Klaus.

Klaus then walked closer towards Cami, until he was inches away from her face. "But I think I should give it a chance anyways, even if I'm not ready."

"...Okay."

Suddenly, Klaus put his hands around Cami's head, leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately, Cami wrapping her arms around him as he did, reciprocating and kissing him back.

 **The Claire Tomb/Kol's "Playhouse"**

Kol and Davina were sitting down on the couch in Kol's steampunk crypt, facing one another, discussing the day's events, the crypt empty except for the two of them. "Do you think she's gonna make it out on her own?" Davina asked.

"Jasmine? She'll be fine. We taught her all the essentials of vampirism, and if she encounters any problems, wherever it is she plans to go, she knows how to reach us," Kol replied.

"What if this _Jeremy Gilbert_ finds her?"

Kol sighed. "She's been compelled not to approach him. But if heaven forbid that should not work... she wouldn't stand a chance against him. No newborn vampire would."

"That's reassuring."

"The Brotherhood of the Five were gifted with supernatural strength and speed. They're certainly a forced to be reckoned with. Even if we find Jeremy, I'm not entirely certain what will do with him just yet. I kill him, and I end up with the Hunter's Curse, meaning I'll be haunted by vivid hallucinations that'll make me want to off myself in the most gruesome way possible."

"Yes but the Hunter's Curse only affects vampire, so if I was the one to kill him-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there love. I'm not going to make you kill for him."

"It's not like this guy doesn't have it coming, Kol, he _murdered_ you-"

"I'm well aware of the fact that he did. I haven't forgotten. But I just... don't want you killing someone for my sake. I'll just... do what I did the last time I tried to kill him. Compel someone to do it for me. And that'll be the end of it and we'll be able to move on from all of this. Hopefully."

"Hopefully."

The pair were then interrupted by Kol's cellphone going off. Kol quickly took out his cellphone and checked the caller ID. It was one of his recruits. Quickly, Kol answered the phone and held it up to his ear. "Olivier, what seems to be the problem mate?" Kol asked, speaking into the phone.

" _I've spotted him. That guy—Jeremy Gilbert. He's here. In Los Angeles."_

Kol's eyes widened.

 **Lucien's Penthouse...**

Lucien's apartment was empty of people now, except for an unconscious Hayley and a sleeping Alexis. He finished his drink before setting the empty glass down on the table, then heading for the nearby desk. He picked up a blank page of stationary from the desk, which was headed with the name Kingmaker Land Development Inc.. Under the stationary was a straight razor, which Lucien picked up and flicked open. He looked blankly into the mirror above the desk, and it looked for a moment as though he was about to shave his face with the razor, but instead, he placed it in the left corner of his mouth and began to cut, using it to slice his mouth open from ear to ear. Lucien then looked at his mutilated face in the mirror and watched with mild amusement as the wounds began to heal themselves before his eyes.

 **Buddhist Monastery...**

A Buddhist monk entered into a large room, a folded piece of white paper in his hands and an anxious look on his face. He held out the note to a red headed woman seated cross-legged on the floor. The woman was none other than Tristan's sister, Aurora de Martel. She viciously snatched the note out of his hand before unfolding it and reading it. _Tristan was going to be late coming to visit her._ Furious, Aurora screamed in anger before throwing out her hand and slitting the monk's throat with her fingernails in one swift move. He fell to the ground and bled out heavily onto the floor as Aurora began to hyperventilate in worry. She pulled out a pendant necklace from under her robes she was wearing, holding the pendant in her hands before speaking quietly to it as she catches her breath. It looked as though she was muttering a prayer.

 **A/N:** _And so ends the last chapter of 3x01. Now I'm going to focus on completing my TVD 7x01 AU for my story Becoming. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, a couple of you said I should go ahead and eventually pair up Lucien with Freya, so that is what I'm going to do. Look forward to some Frucien scenes in the well, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and reviewed past chapters, feedback always helps. I'm not so arrogant as to think I'm better than the show's writers, but I will admit I have been unsatisfied with what's played out on screen at times, hence the reason why I write these stories, so I can see what I want to see happen, and hopefully, others enjoy my vision too.  
_


	7. Right Place, Wrong Time, Part 1

Episode 2: Right Place, Wrong Time

Part 1

 **The Bayou...**

Travis Lanier was laying on his bed in his shack in the Bayou, sweating heavily, a woman knelt down at his bedside, applying a cold wash cloth to his forehead, a couple of male werewolves standing off to the side, their arms folded, giving Travis a concerned look.

"Where's Hayley?" Travis asked weakly, just barely conscious.

"A group of men came and took her. They shot you with bullets laced with some kind of poison that we're not familiar with," the woman replied.

"I could care less whether I'm poisoned or not, where's Hayley? We need to find her. If she dies... if she dies were all forced to turn on the full moon again. We lose so much power. And... and she's Aiden's friend, the widow of our last alpha... and an important member of this pack," Travis went on.

"Don't worry, we have guys out looking for as we speak," one of the male werewolves said in a reassuring voice. "Just try and get some rest Travis."

"Has anyone contacted the Mikaelsons yet? Let one of them know that Hayley's been taken?"

The woman and the two men hesitated, all exchanging looks with one another, none of them answering Travis' question, to his frustration. "Has anyone... contacted the... Mikaelsons?" Travis asked again, taking the wash cloth off his face and forcing himself to sit up, giving everyone in the room a very serious look. "Do it. Right now. Either Klaus or Elijah. Or even Rebekah. Make sure they know."

 **The Bedroom in Lucien's Penthouse...**

Much like Travis, Hayley was barely conscious and sweating, a single blanket covering a little over half her body, looking very pale, lying on Lucien's bed in his penthouse, Alexis standing over her. Hayley looked over at Alexis, frowning as she did. "Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked.

Alexis smirked. "Name's Alexis. I'm a very powerful witch, and I'm going to be your babysitter until Lucien tells me otherwise."

"Who the hell is Lucien?"

Alexis maintained her smirk. "You're not all that different from Klaus are you? Species wise and personality wise. Lucien... Lucien is the first vampire Klaus ever turned. He's a thousand years old, he's the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development Inc., and most importantly for you, he's the one who had you kidnapped, and poisoned, and the one keeping you here."

Hayley sat up a little. "Poisoned?"

"You have a virus coursing through your system right now, a virus designed by Lucien himself. This virus affects both werewolves and hybrids alike, though while it kills werewolves, it only desiccates hybrids... we hope. You're kind of the first hybrid we've tried this virus out on. Think of yourself right now as nothing more than a test subject because as far as Lucien and I'm concerned, that's all you are."

Hayley's eyes widened. "A test subject? You're experimenting on me?!"

"We are. In case Klaus ever decides to turn on Lucien, Lucien wants something that he can use to weaken Klaus without killing him, because of course if Klaus dies... Lucien and every vampire Lucien's ever turned goes down with him. Make sense?"

"Yeah except for the part where you expect me to lay down in this bed and be experimented on against my will, waiting to see if I desiccate or not."

Alexis laughed a little. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a say in the matter, if that wasn't already clear to you by now. You've already lost a considerable amount of strength. If you try anything stupid, it won't take much for me to put you back in your place. You try and attack me, I'll break your neck. You try and run out that door? Well, good luck with that. I've had a boundary spell placed over this room. You're stuck here until we're done with you, whether you like it or not."

Hayley gritted her teeth. "And when you're done with me? When I've desiccated like a good little girl?"

"Beyond that I have no idea what Lucien's plans for you are. He might give you back to Klaus. He might kill you. Or bury you. I don't know. I didn't care enough to ask."

Hayley paused. "The Mikaelsons and the Crescents will come looking for me-"

"You really think we hadn't thought of that? I haven't just had a boundary spell placed over this room. I've had an anti eavesdropping spell cast over it as well, that involved burning some sage. Nobody can hear what goes on inside of this room except for those who are already in it. And as for the Mikaelsons, even if they had the help of a witch, a witch that could cast a locator spell... I've taken precautions to ensure that no locator spell will be able to pinpoint your location on a map. And as for your Crescents... we won't have to worry about them for too much longer. Those hunters didn't just poison you... they poisoned your friend Travis too, and it doesn't take much for the virus to spread from werewolf to werewolf."

A horrified look washed over Hayley's face. Unless she could somehow find a way to save herself, not only was she slowly going to desiccate as this virus worked its way through her system, her pack, her family, would die.

 **Elijah's Loft...**

Elijah was standing next to his bed, holding his cellphone up to one ear, Katherine still lying in their bed, just barely awake, giving Elijah a look of concern as she listened in to his conversation. "Hayley was taken? By werewolf hunters?" Elijah asked, a bit of scepticism apparent in his voice.

" _I think that's what they were. They knew what werewolves and hybrids were at least and knew where to find us. They knew Hayley's name, they said they wanted to—take her back to their boss, but... they didn't give their boss a name,"_ Travis replied.

"And you just let her be taken? How could a group of humans even subdue a hybrid for that matter, a mere werewolf I understand, but a hybrid-"

" _They shot her—they shot both of us, with some kind of man-made virus designed to harm werewolves, and I guess it effects hybrids too. When Hayley was shot, she collapsed almost instantly. I tried to stop them, but they shot me too."_

"A virus?"

" _I'm sweating, I have chills, I had a seizure, I'm not getting any better Elijah. I'm not sure if Hayley is. Somehow I don't think whoever took her wants her to get better either. I have all of my best wolves out looking for her, but—we can only do so much. I think we're going need you and your family's help if we expect to find her. Keep in mind, time's probably a factor here."_

Elijah paused, an overwhelmed and worried look on his face. "I'll pass the word on to Niklaus. Thank you for telling me, Travis. Please, keep me updated."

" _I will. All I ask is that you do the same. Your family and my clan may not always see eye to eye but... Hayley means something to both of us. I figure we can put aside any differences we have for her sake."_

Elijah nodded slowly. "I will do just that."

Elijah then hung up his phone and ended the call, before looking back at Katherine, who was now sitting up in their bed. "I—I'm afraid I have to go Katerina. The mother of my niece was kidnapped-"

"Hayley," Katherine interrupted. "You've told me enough about her, I know who she is. I can still form new memories, Elijah, I just can't remember anything from _before_ I was resurrected."

"Right. She's been taken by hunters, injected with some kind of werewolf kryptonite by the sounds of things, nothing myself nor the Crescents appear to be familiar with. I have to go and tell Niklaus, help any way I can."

"I know. I understand."

"But just so you know, my choosing to work with Niklaus right now, it doesn't mean I'm not still crossed with him-"

"I know. Don't worry about me right now Elijah, go, find Hayley and I'll... probably go back to sleep. I'll call you if I need anything but... I don't think I'll need anything. Like I said, focus on Hayley right now, put aside whatever ancient family feuds you have to."

Elijah nodded once more, then turned around and left their bedroom, using his enhanced vampire speed as he did.

 **Maison Bourbon...**

Freya was drinking and dancing with several men on the dance floor, Tristan now nowhere to be seen. After a moment, Marcel, who had just arrived, entered into the room with shots in his hands and approached Freya, offering her one of his drinks. "Need a break from the family drama?" Marcel asked Freya, trying to make conversation with her.

Freya took a shot glass from Marcel and raised it toward him before downing it in one gulp. "Thank you! Mmm! See, I've been _trying_ to get my brothers to mend fences, but Elijah remains bitter, and Klaus remains _obstinate,_ " Freya replied, clearly drunk. She smiled widely at Marcel for a moment. "Thus, tequila!"

Marcel chuckled. "Thing is, it's almost midnight."

"Well I'm not wearing glass slippers..."

Marcel gave Freya a look and shook his head. Freya looked at Marcel curiously for a moment, before remembering that Marcel was holding one of the vampires' Abattoir parties later that night. Freya pouted. "Do you have to turn the _best_ club in town into your personal blood bank?"

Marcel put his arm around Freya to lead her toward the door. "We feed on tourists, compel them to forget, locals turn a blind eye. That's how NOLA works. Has been for a long time. _So_ , unless you want to become an appetizer-"

Freya wrinkled her nose. "Pass."

Marcel smiled. "Good."

With that, Freya smirked and grabbed the hand of a very tall frat boy dressed in a green polo before dragging him toward the door, calling out to Marcel one last time as she was making her out of the club with the frat boy. "This one's coming with me!"

 **Cami's Apartment...**

At her apartment, Cami was working on her psychological profile on the serial killer at her desk. She took a sip from a cup of coffee while going over the crime scene details and news footage on her laptop, also taking notes in a notebook she had open on her desk as ideas popped into her idea. Admittedly Cami had a harder time even considering the possibility of ruling Lucien out as the serial killer than what Klaus did. Everything in her gut told her it was him. After a moment, Cami typed _"Lucien Castle"_ into the search feature of The New Orleans Sentinel newspaper archives to see if there was any news about him.

After briefly scanning through the results, Cami clicked on the first link that appeared, which read: **"Lucien Castle, the philanthropist and CEO of Kingmaker Land Development, moves to the Big Easy for unknown project".**

Suddenly, on Cami's laptop, a video popped up of Lucien speaking at some press conference, a charming smile on his face as he spoke. _"_ _Listen to the advice of your superiors, then do better! Study the weaknesses of those who outrank you and eliminate them from your own experience. Authority is_ meant _to be challenged! Great achievers refuse to stand in shadows._ _"_

Cami paused the video for a moment and stared at the still frame of Lucien's face, looking overwhelmed and concerned. She couldn't help but think of Klaus as he spoke. Klaus was his sire after all, and in a sense, his superior. Did he come here to help his old friend... or eliminate him from the playing field?

 **The French Quarter...**

Detective Kinney was still examining the second victim, who like the first, had been sliced from ear to ear and strung up like a marionette doll. Suddenly, he heard a camera go off from a few feet behind him. Annoyed, Will Kinney turned around and saw a journalist who had a press badge pinned to her jacket and a camera in her hands. She had stepped past the crime scene tape. The journalist smiled at him when there eyes met, Will then gesturing towards the journalist's camera. "Gonna need you to delete that," Will said in as polite a tone as he could manage.

"Freedom of the press, officer," the journalist replied, undeterred.

"It's _Detective_. How about a little decency? That kid has a family."

"I'm not instagramming it—I'm with the _Sentinel,_ " she said nonchalantly. "Would you care to comment on the rumours-"

"Behind the tape, please."

Will then escorted the journalist out of the crime scene, staring at her suspiciously as she walked away into the night.

 **Mikaelson Compound...**

Klaus and Rebekah were standing in Hope's nursery, quietly chatting with one another while Hope laid fast asleep in her crib. Klaus then started to tense up, to Rebekah's concern. He turned to look at the doorway, where Elijah was now standing, Rebekah doing the same, but while Rebekah was visibly happy to see their older brother, Klaus looked uneasy. "What are you doing here, at this hour of the night, brother?" Klaus asked.

Elijah walked closer towards his younger siblings, joining them. "I just spoke with Travis Lanier over the phone, Hayley's been taken—and poisoned by werewolf hunters," Elijah replied, both Klaus and Rebekah looking shocked at the news.

"Someone kidnapped Hayley? And those useless Crescents didn't do anything to stop it? And—and what do you mean poisoned?" Rebekah asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Travis did try and stop them, to his credit, but—they shot him. Their bullets were laced this poison, understand. I don't know much details about this poison other than it was enough to weaken a hybrid and an enhanced werewolf. Travis told me he was still struggling with the effects of the poison, he said his symptoms were a fever, chills and—he reported having a seizure. Hayley is probably experiencing similar symptoms right about now, assuming she's still-"

"Do not finish that sentence, brother. Hayley is a survivor, a fighter—I don't believe for a minute that she would allow herself to be taken out by mere hunters," Klaus interrupted. "As for this virus you speak of—I've never heard of a virus that cripples werewolves like this before and I imagine if there was one out there, we would've heard of it by now."

"What if this virus was created by the hunters?" Elijah suggested. "What if they've never had a chance to actually use it until now? Travis, just by the tone of his voice... I could tell he wasn't lying. Hayley's been taken and we needn't waste any more time arguing about this... We need Freya. Get her to cast a locator spell. _Now._ "

"Freya isn't here right now," Rebekah explained, to Elijah's concern. "She went out partying at that night club— _the Maison Bourbon_."

"Well then—call her up, tell her to get herself back here immediately, it's _urgent._ "

Klaus then took out his cellphone, first trying to call Hayley before trying to call Freya. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for a response, but a response never came. Klaus' heart started to sink deep within his chest. Elijah was more than likely telling the truth. Hayley had been taken. Klaus then pulled the phone away from his ear and quickly scrolled through his contacts again, finding Freya's name and calling her now.

" _Hello?"_ Freya's voice asked over the phone, Klaus somewhat relieved when he heard the sound of her voice.

"Sister! We need you to get back to the compound immediately—bit of a family emergency you could say."

" _Family emergency? What's going on, is everyone okay?"_

"I thought I made it pretty clear by the use of the phrase 'family emergency' that everyone is _not_ okay. Apparently a group of werewolf hunters up and snatched Hayley, but not before poisoning her and the current leader of the Crescent clan first. We have no idea where Hayley is and we need you to cast a locator spell."

" _Fortunately for you brother I'm on my way back to the compound as we speak. I'll be there shortly."_

Freya then hung up on her end and Klaus hung up on his, turning back to look at Rebekah and Elijah. "Freya's on her way over if you didn't hear."

"Good," Elijah replied with a nod.

"What do you think these hunters want with Hayley anyways?"

"No idea. But I don't imagine it's anything good."

Klaus and Rebekah both gulped nervously at the thought of something bad happening to Hayley. Klaus then went over to check on his daughter in his crib, who was thankfully still fast asleep. Klaus stared down at Hope for a moment. As unsettling as it was to think, a part of him was starting to think that whoever wanted Hayley, whoever sent these werewolf hunters into the Bayou, would probably come for his daughter next. He didn't want to leave her side in case they did, he couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened to his little girl. Maybe he should leave tracking Hayley down and saving her from her captors to Elijah and Rebekah as they were more than capable of dispatching any threat that stood in their path. As the strongest of the three and as her father, he should stay with Hope just in case anyone should target her next.

 **A/N:** _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, despite the wait, and as always, feedback is appreciated. For those of you wondering, yes, Katherine and Elijah are sharing a bed in Elijah's loft, but as confirmed last chapter, they're not... intimate. Elijah was sleeping on the couch for the first few days that they lived together and let Katherine have his bed but the amnesiac Katherine felt bad about it and pressured Elijah into sharing the bed with her._


	8. Update

Another Update

So you may noticed there hasn't been an update in well... ever, it might seem. This is because I've been struggling with both depression and university lately. Actually my struggles with a few of my classes this semester has been kinda fueling my depression so... yeah. However, this being said, I don't want to discontinue this story, or my Becoming story because I hate the idea of leaving this story unfinished. But I don't have the time to devote to it at the moment. I don't really know where I'm going to go from here.

An idea I had is that maybe I could have rotary writers like with an actual television show, where sometimes there's a different writer for different episodes. If I do go that route, I would still write most of the episodes, and finished episode 2 obviously (Each episode is typically 4-6 chapters long), but I might have a different writer for some episodes, it would have to be someone who follows this story obviously, and you would have to submit the chapters to me once you're done, and I would post them, but you would get the credit of course. Also if anyone wants to volunteer for this, you'd have some input on where the story goes.

I'm sorry that it's turned into this, I didn't intend for this to happen, I thought everything was going to go a lot smoother and I would have more of the story done by now.

Also for those of you who have read Becoming, this is the exact same message with a small word change in the first paragraph. Sorry about that too.


End file.
